Amabunt
by hime to werewolf
Summary: What happens when Draco wakes up seven years after the war ends with no memory of his family or life except for traces of events at school? Who will help him? COMPLETE
1. Chapter I

* * *

Disclaimer : Do not make me cry for you....If you really think that I own HP then you may be the dumbest human being I have ever met. Trust me if I owned HP I would torture people by only writing as I felt like it and never telling anyone anything about what was going to happen. Secondly my writing is crap...I think it is bad at any rate. I would be obliged for any opinion....as long as it is nice. My self esteem is low enough trust me. I do not need your help.  
  
For details regarding my other story or anything to do with it if you read it....check my author bio.

* * *

4/23/98

Day? Night? There was no way of knowing how much time had passed while she was locked up in this prison.

Ginny sat in the dank dark cell. The only light came from a small thin window on the door and the crack between the door and floor. The light fell in a slant across her face.

Her head hurt. She could not remember getting to this place but she knew where she was. Oh she knew. No one in the Wizarding World would and did not know this.  
Morsmordre Prison. Frightful stories had always been told of this hellish place. It was said no one had ever left dead or alive. They had been told that the dead were hung as examples to the other prisoners.

Ginny had lost two of her brothers. Fred and Charlie, like her, were members of the Order of the Phoenix and had been captured by the deatheaters. She had not witnessed Charlie's death but when she was caught Fred had been dragged before a huge gathering of deatheaters. Ginny would never be able to wipe those images from her memories no matter how long she lived or how many memory spells she could try.

* * *

Flashback

A tall dark haired death eater called Nott by his peers had taken out a long leather strap and beaten her brother amidst her wails and pleas for them to stop. Fred then had his wrists locked in manacles suspended from the ceiling so his feet could just barely touch the ground.

"Come on Weasley, tell us what you know of Dumbledore's plan and it will be so much better for you," Nott said leaning into his face. He used the wooden handle of the strap to hold Fred's face up so he was looking him in the eye.

Tears burst forth as the most painful memory of Ginny's life was relived.

"I'll never tell you anything!" the weakened Fred growled before spitting in the death eaters face.

Nott sneered and wiped the spit from his face before slapping Fred across the face.

"Brave as your brother I see," he snarled softly right in Fred's face. "Look who we have in the corner over there."

Fred forced his head up and his eyes grew wide and panicked. He had heard the screams of women in the night.

"Ginny!" he cried and struggled with newfound strength.

"I'm alright Fred," Ginny called. Her voice cracked and tears flowed in a ceaseless rhythm down her cheeks.

"Shut up!" the death eater holding her hissed giving her a rough shake.

Ginny was quiet in the vain hope that perhaps if she cooperated they would stop hurting her dear older brother.

"Well Weasley?" Nott asked raising his hands in question. "You might want to start talking if you want your baby sister to stay alive."

"Don't worry about me Fred," Ginny called desperately. "I kn..."

The death eater holding her backhanded her.

Ginny was seeing stars. A huge bloody bruise was swelling on her cheek.

"You're expendable Weasley, so I would start singing like a songbird," Nott growled impatiently.

"If I am going to be killed regardless why should I say a word? After all you yourself just told me that I am expendable," Fred said coughing up some blood.

"Just leave him alone," Ginny begged watching the blood trickle drop by drop out of her brother's mouth. Hot tears continued to burn her eyes.

"Be Brave Gin," Fred said and spat out more blood.

"Ah Bravery," Nott said wiping a fake tear before turning to the other death eaters and beginning to clap sarcastically. The other death eaters guffawed and joined in mocking the Gryffindor.

"Bravery and Stupidity, I have found, often go hand in hand."

Fred raised his head again and looked to his sister; "No matter what Ginny you mustn't tell anyone anything." Blood began dripping down his wrists from where the bindings held him up.

Nott began to punch Fred repeatedly across the face and in the stomach and where ever else he thought it would hurt a great deal.

"I won't give up anything Fred," Ginny promised as she watched Nott continue to beat him.

Ginny knew she could not turn away. Fred was sacrificing himself for the greater good and she would honor him.

Fred managed a very weak smile at her when Nott seemed done with his torturing.

"Good girl," Fred whispered though it was hard to tell what he said. Many of his teeth were now missing and blood poured out of his mouth. "Comfort yourself with the knowledge that we will win."

Nott pulled out his wand and sighed.

"As touching as this has been, I feel I may be sick if I hear any more of this crap," Nott said and pointed his wand right between Fred's fearless and excepting eyes. "Avada Kedavra."

A bright flash of green light momentarily blinded everyone in the room.

Ginny stared at the now lifeless face of her bother. He looked at peace. His eyes were wide and his head lolled forward.

End Flashback

* * *

Ginny had been reliving this real life nightmare every time she shut her eyes for the past two days.

She had found solace in knowing that Fred died defending what he believed and never telling the death eaters anything. She could never forget that day. How would she tell her mother? She was not spared in the first uprising; now two of her own children were dead and George. How could one begin to tell him the person he had been with since birth was now dead.

The light left Ginny's face as she heard a few death eaters discussing her.

"Just a bit of fun," Rudolphus Lestrange said in a low voice. "Who says old Lucius has to know?"

"Be careful how you speak of your superiors. You should worry about it as much in their presence as when you are out. You never know what one might let slip," the deep silky voice of Lucius Malfoy entered the mix.

Ginny heard one of the men back up to what he thought might be a safer distance.

"Didn't mean any harm Lucius," Lestrange said softly though you could hear a small hint of panic in his voice.

"The little Weasley will belong to me soon," Lucius said snidely. "The Dark Lord, I believe will give her to my family as a slave. She should make a wonderful gift for young Draco."

Ginny was too weak to care much what would happen to her. The door creaked open and Ginny could hear two sets of footsteps follow her in.

She looked up and saw grey eyes staring at her critically.

"When was this prisoner last fed?" Lucius asked kneeling down and taking her chin in a black gloved hand.

"Yesterday evening sir," the guard answered.

"What were you given girl?" Lucius asked and gripped her chin a little tighter.

"Stale bread and no more than a pint of water," Ginny answered shutting her eyes to block the death eater out.

"Feed her well from now on," Lucius snapped. "I have no use for her if she can not work and serve my son. She is of no use in the state that she is in. Also see to it that she is moved from this place to one of the more accommodating."

"Yes sir," The guard replied.

Lucius gave her one last critical look over before turning and leaving with a swirl of his expensive velvet cloak.

Less than half an hour later Ginny was presented with decent food for the first time since her capture.

A warm roll and mashed potatoes and gravy. There was also some spicy chicken whose smell made Ginny's taste buds tingle and her mouth began to water and some of the saliva dripped out and she raised her sleeve to wipe it from her chin. She was so hungry she could not care less if it was poison or not.

The door was opened and a candle and a glass of water were placed down with the plate of food that Ginny could not pull her eyes from.

"Go on and eat girl," the new guard urged. "Death Eater Malfoy wants you for his own and he will not like it if you do not accept the kindness he is offering."

Ginny lunged forward, snatching the plate greedily and darting to the darkest corner of the back and glared at the guard who stared back at her.

Ginny gobbled the meal ravenously. The good food filled her with warmth she had never thought she would feel again in this hellhole. She devoured every last bite and did not stop till she had licked the plate of the last remnants of food. She gulped the water fervently.

Ginny crawled back onto a thin piece of cloth that could hardly be called a blanket. She sat with her knees drawn to her chest and had her arms wrapped about herself as if holding herself in that manner might keep everything out. Ginny tried to force all thoughts of the turbulent times they were living in out and to think of all the good times. She prayed not to wake up screaming in a cold sweat.

Voices woke Ginny from sweet dreams of her two least adventurous years at Hogwarts. It was at the end of her third year that Voldemort returned. Tears formed in her eyes as she was ripped violently from the peacefulness she had found.

"You are being taken to a new cell. Get up," the masked man said reaching down and grabbing her forearm.

Ginny rose. He kept his wand aimed at her as they walked down the corridor; they walked by many prisoners all of whom shouted encouraging words to her. Ginny was marched up a narrow spiral stone staircase to a new cell.

This cell was much nicer if it was possible to enjoy being imprisoned it would be here. A nice twin sized bed stood in a corner with clean sheets and a comforter. Instead of a mostly solid door this cell had bars more like a muggle prison.

A plate of strawberry pancakes and bacon and eggs was sitting on the small circular table with a small glass of juice and a larger glass of milk.

Ginny decided not to comment on the very generous portion of food she was now receiving now. Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The man prodded her into the room and locked the door before turning and returning to his normal stance as her unmoving and silent guard.

For the next few days Ginny was treated better than any other prisoner she was sure. She had been given a window in her cell.

That was when Lucius Malfoy arrived and took her from Morsmordre.

"The Dark Lord says I may take her to be a slave in my household," Lucius told the guard who stepped aside and allowed Lucius to open the door with the 'alohomora' charm.

Ginny backed up into the wall and stared wide eyed at the tall blonde haired man. He took one menacing step into her cell and caused Ginny to attempt further shrinking away.

Lucius shot her a wicked grin before pointing his wand at her.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Ginny felt her legs lock together and she lurched forward and caught herself rolling over.

"As long as you come quietly I won't hurt you," Lucius said kneeling in front of her just out of slapping distance.

Ginny nodded mutely and he performed the countercurse.

Ginny slowly got to her feet and stood before Death Eater Malfoy with her eyes aimed carefully at the ground.

Lucius observed her for a moment before aiming his wand at her and muttering a spell under his breath. Chains sprang from the tip of his wand and bound her hands to each other tightly.

"Come along," Lucius said leaving the cell and turning to the left.

Ginny followed the man through what felt like miles of passageways until they finally came to a large black door.

Lucius pushed the door open. It groaned as it swung outward away from them.

Ginny gasped. She was staring at the outside world and directly up ahead in front of her was a giant mansion.

Lucius waved his wand and his eyes widened in slight annoyance as if he felt he was dealing with one of the stupidest creatures on the planet.

"Go through," he said leering at her before finally grabbing her and pushing her through the doorway.

Lucius followed right behind her. Ginny turned to see the door but it was gone. How peculiar.

"We went through an enchanted door that leads to where ever the person who opens it wants it to," Lucius said in a very condescending tone that implied he considered her I.Q. level to be down there with dirt and rocks.

Ginny glared. How she hated this man! He always had to ruin her life didn't he? First Tom Riddle's diary and now she was his slave.

"Go on Weasley," he said pointing up the sloping lawn toward the manor.

He followed her up the lawn and as they alighted on the first step the door opened for them.

A small terrified looking house elf stood there looking up at his master awaiting further instructions.

"Show her where she will be working and inform Draco of his new personal slave," Lucius barked at the cowering creature before walking back down the lawn and apparating once he was off the grounds.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! BUT ONLY IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO SAY!


	2. Chapter II

I believe this is a much better and more proper Chapter II than the last one was and I believe this shall please a great deal of people. I have gone through all the necessary details of that time. I doubt I will add any more to this. I have spent the better part of my free time of the past week writing this. Every absolutely necessary detail is addressed.

How exactly Draco and Ginny came to be friends I do not feel is a necessary detail and by that I mean the exact conversations and meetings and everything. I addressed the most important of them.

* * *

The tiny house elf led Ginny up the grand staircase. 

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked gently.

"Shhhh," the elf answered in return to her inquiry. "Mistress and Young Master Malfoy is taking their tea right now and you, servant, has no business disrupting them so you shut your mouth."

Ginny's eyes widened. No house elf had ever spoken to her in such a way before. Never.  
The house elf led her to the far backside of the house and down a very narrow rickety staircase.

"Servant is pleased to be careful. She is to sleep here in the bed in the same area we elves sleep in," the little elf informed her in a soft tone. The elf did not so much as look at her. "You is to be presented to Master Draco as his slave in the morning. Best you make yourself more presentable."

"Thank you," Ginny said simply as the elf snapped its fingers. Lights appeared lining the walls.

They were placed far apart. Ginny saw a single bed along the back wall and many tiny pallets that were on the floor. On one of these pallets sat a young elf.

Ginny walked over and tucked her knees to her chest as she sat on the bed. Tears poured down staining her cheeks. She cried herself to sleep. Prison must be better than this.

* * *

Something kept poking her mercilessly. "Go away," Ginny whimpered batting at what was poking her. 

"Servant must get up at once! She is meant to take Young Master's breakfast to him as well as cook it," the elf said as it shoved her out of the bed. "She will do well to remember that she is no guest but a slave to the Masters and Mistress."

Ginny got up then as the elf glared pointedly at her and refused to let her so much as sit back down on the bed to tie her shoes.

The elf glared and pointed to the stairs. "Servant, go cook Master Draco's meal." It jabbed its finger at the stairs and Ginny gave it a very insulted look and left it.

"Servant girl, does you know where you is going?" a small voice asked from behind her.

Ginny turned and saw the elf who had taken her downstairs late last night.

"I do not," Ginny said softly. "Would you please show me how to get to the kitchen?"

"I will show servant girl how to get to kitchen," the elf said with a slight smile.

Ginny was led up the rickety staircase from the night previous and they stopped outside a great set of oak doors with D.M. carved half way up.

"Is that Draco's room?" Ginny asked softly staring at the intricately engraved designs the decorated the border of the door.

"That Young MASTERS room. Servant ought refer as such to master. You has no business speaking of him as equal when you isn't equal to him," the elf reproachfully told her.

Ginny felt annoyed at being corrected by an elf for calling an old school mate by his first name especially when she was referring to him in a much more respectful way than she felt he deserved. She certainly had no intention of calling him master to his face or behind his back.

"Servant," the elf said softly and it tugged at her skirt. It pointed to a hole in the wall and tugged her toward it.

Ginny shrugged before sticking her tongue out at the door and following the tiny creature to the kitchen.

"Servant had best get to work now," the elf pointed to a large stove then to the wizard equivalent of a refrigerator.

Ginny walked over and opened the door of the refrigerator and made a face as she looked in. It was completely full of expensive looking food.

"What does Draco usually have for breakfast?" Ginny asked looking back at the elf.

The elf glowered, "MASTER Draco, on Tuesdays, usually has eggs and toast, sometimes bacon or fruit with it."

"Okay then that is what I will make for him," Ginny said turning back to the refrigerator rolling her eyes.

"Servant keeps forgetting her place. Master Draco like to receive respect from us inferiors."

Ginny slammed the refrigerator door, "I'll try to do better," she growled whipping around to the fireplace and started making the MASTERS breakfast. Maybe she should serve the MASTER burned food. Might serve the little brat right but as of yet he had not done anything cruel to her and it would not do for her to start out showing ill feelings toward him. It would just provoke him to treat her in a barbarically monstrous way. Not to mention it would only show her own contumacious personality and feelings toward her captors and predicament.

Ginny hummed softly as she began to cook the meal. She finished preparing Draco's meal at five till seven.

The little elf stood there with her the whole time watching everything she did as if he did not trust her.

"Come Servant girl, you is to take master his meal," the elf led her up the same back staircase they had used to enter the kitchen and Ginny groaned when they reached the top.

The elf pointed to Draco's room doors and one of them creaked open. Ginny slowly and cautiously approached the door. She peered around the door into the room.

"Tinker just set the food down on my bed. I will be out in a minute. Also please tell me what father's gift is for me if you know," the now very mature voice of Draco Malfoy called through a door which must lead to a bathroom. "Tinker."

Ginny set the tray down on the unmade bed and then moved to the wall beside the door to wait for Draco to come out and see his gift.

Draco stalked out wearing only a white towel wrapped around his middle. He stalked over to the walk-in closet not even looking at Ginny. A set of dark green robes with silver buttons came flying out of the closet and landed very close to the tray of food. Draco came out still only clad in the white towel and he still had not seen her. He had a pair of black silk boxers in his hand.

He still did not bother to look around and he turned so his back faced the door of his room and dropped the towel.

Ginny slapped her hand to her mouth as she stared at Draco. She was trying hard not to squeal in delight. She knew she was no different than any other Hogwarts girl in the fact that she had always wanted to see Draco Malfoy nude.

Draco hearing the skin on skin contact spun to her. His eyes were wide but they showed more shock than fear.

Ginny knew she should have the decency to look away but she looked Draco over from head to foot and as soon as she realized what she had done she looked down at her feet a deep scarlet tinged her cheeks.

Draco quickly pulled his boxers on before addressing Ginny.

"What are you doing her Weasley?" he ground out and he trudged over to her.

"I am the surprise your father has for you," she said.

Draco reached out and clutched her chin in his hand and took her chin roughly jerking her head up so she had to look him in the eyes. Ginny's brown eyes glowed furiously at the impertinence and impetuousness of this guy.

"Interesting," Draco drawled as he tossed her chin to the side. "Interesting and rather disturbing."

"I beg you pardon Draco but what is interesting and what is disturbing?" Ginny asked gently.

Draco frowned darkly at Ginny.

"It is not your place to question me and what makes you think you have the right to call me by my first name? You should call me MASTER!" Draco ground out as he pulled on his robes. "What is for breakfast?"

"The house elves told me that you usually had toast, eggs, and bacon today so that is what I prepared for you, MASTER," Ginny said neither disguising her sardonic tone or hiding the hateful glare she sent his way.

Draco snarled and moved threateningly toward Ginny. Ginny, remembering how she had been treated by death eaters, backed up and let out a squeak of distress. She slid to the floor and was looking up at him with wide eyes and quivering lips. Draco crinkled his nose and looked as if he smelled something a hippogriff had just made. He stared down his tiny aristocratic nose at her before turning to his breakfast.

"Servant," Draco began and the smirk could be heard in his voice, "Place the tray on the table now."

"Excuse me Mal-ferret," Ginny started.

Draco grasped his wand and aiming it between her eyes, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT! EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN I SWEAR THAT I WILL TURN YOU INTO A WEASEL AND MAKE YOUR LIFE A BIGGER HELL THAN I AM ALREADY GOING TO ATTEMPT TO MAKE IT!"

"Well if I already know I am not to be treated..."

"Draco, I heard yelling. What is wrong dear?" Lady Malfoy said poking her head through the open door and looking at the adolescents. "Ah. I see your father has sent you a..."

"Servant Mother," Draco said quickly before his mother could draw any inappropriate conclusions. "I assure you I have no intention of sleeping with this girl." He sniffed haughtily and turned his head.

Ginny watched the two Malfoys. They were a very odd family. She had never seen Draco speak so respectfully to anyone except teachers and that was only when he was sucking up to them.

"Servant!" Draco growled. "I told you to do something! NOW DO IT!"

Ginny felt her lip curl upwards but she saw his wand was pointed at her and she was smart enough to know better than to argue with an armed wizard when she was without a wand. She snatched the tray from the bed and stalked over to a table and set it down in front of the only chair. Draco walked over and noticed Ginny still standing very close to his meal. "Shoo," he told her sitting down and picking up his fork.

Ginny, who had permanently decided not to take any crap off of Draco, smacked the back of his head and stomped to the fireplace.

Draco stood up furiously. "Don't hit me!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Ginny asked rudely.

"Prohibitio!" Draco snarled vengefully and pointed his wand at the wall beside the fireplace.

Ginny's hands were bound above her head and she ground her teeth together. "A Weasley?" Lady Malfoy questioned looking at her red hair.

"Yes, the youngest one," Draco said and he stabbed his eggs and began to eat happily.

"That is so nice we can help those sweet people out," Lady Malfoy said and smiled at her son.

Draco rolled his eyes. His father definitely did not pick his mum for her sense, "Mother, they are all muggle loving freaks, the lot of them. A disgrace to pureblood wizards everywhere."

Ginny screeched like a banshee, "Do NOT talk about my family that way!"

"Silencio," Draco drawled pointing his wand at Ginny.

Ginny opened her mouth. No sound came out but many enraged expressions rippled across her countenance.

* * *

Thus was Ginny's lot for the next several weeks. 

Draco became quiet several weeks later. He seemed to stare out the window a lot and ponder about different things. Ginny honestly couldn't care less about the change Draco was showing; though the house elves could talk of nothing else.

"Master Draco is behaving strange...not like himself," A small elf who, like Ginny, only served Draco. "He was never a child who sits quiet. He always were in everything."

Ginny felt her eyes roll up. "You know what my suggestion is?" she asked. "Maybe you should stay out of his business."

The elf glared at her. "Maybe you should not be being such a bitch toward Master Draco," the elf sneered.

Ginny felt her hands clench at her side but she did not dare to attack the little creature. The elf could use its magic against her.

After those weeks Draco stopped torturing her with crude and sardonic remarks. His whole personality became more teasing. He still obviously looked down upon her and still treated her with a large amount of condescension.

* * *

6 months later 

Ginny walked into Draco's room carrying a tray that had a huge plate of Belgian waffles and strawberries on it.

Draco was standing and staring out the window. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were apathetic and no light was in them.

"Where do you want me to place your breakfast Draco?" Ginny asked.

Draco stared at the reflection of the youngest Weasley in the window. He felt weird when he saw her standing there holding food for him.

"Please set it on the table," Draco said with the same lack of spirit he'd had for months now. "Please join me."

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of her head in shock at the odd request. Draco and she had become friends, true, but that did not mean he asked her to join him for breakfast.

"Draco, are you sick?" Ginny asked walking over and placing the palm of her hand on his forehead.

Draco peevishly batted her hand away. "I am fine. I have something I need to talk to you about."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as Draco walked across the room and pulled out a chair and motioned for Ginny to take a seat.

Ginny gave him a very dubious look. Something was wrong with him.

"Tinker," Draco called as the duo both took their seats.

There was a loud crack and a tiny house elf who only served Draco and obeyed only his orders appeared in front of the pair.

"Tinker please fetch Miss Weasley some breakfast," Draco told the elf.

Tinker gave Ginny an odd look but disappeared and returned with another tray that had the same thing Draco was having.

The tiny creature put it on the table in front of her and gave her a hard look before disapparating.

A beautiful brown owl swooped through the window then and dropped a note on Draco's head and swooped out again.

Draco snatched the note and tore it open. His eyes flitted over the page before he stood up again.

"Accio Box," Draco commanded.

A gilded box zoomed from under the bed. Draco tapped out a complicated rhythm on the emeralds, peridots, and beryl.

The lid slid half off and Draco slid the letter into it.

"Draco what is that?" Ginny managed as he slid the lid back on.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about. I am afraid I cannot say what I need to say to you at this moment. I have been called away on urgent business. I will see you when I get back hopefully.

* * *

It had been a month since Draco had left her in that hurried fashion. Surely he would be home soon. She had been serving Lady Malfoy and had become very good friends with her. Lady Malfoy told her of many of the gruesome and abominable acts her husband had committed. Lady Malfoy and Ginny grew very close mostly due to the fact that they were kindred in those months. Both felt completely alone so they sought a friend and found each other.

* * *

It was December 26th when Draco showed up at the Malfoy Mansion again. 

Ginny was staring out his window watching for him anxiously. She could not believe how worked up she had become over a Malfoy. She did not realize how much she had come to enjoy his colloquy and banter.

A lone figure appeared on the walk. It stumbled hopelessly up the way.

Ginny's heart went out to the hurt thing and she reached over and took the last lit candle in her room and sped out into the darkened corridors of the Malfoy house.

She found the main staircase instantly and quickly undid the wards and stepped out onto the veranda. Her eyes eagerly searched for the person who was haltingly making his way up the path. Her bare feet were soon walking down a snow-strewn path.

Then just in her peripheral vision a shock of pale silvery blonde caught her eyes. Ginny walked toward the prostrate face down form in the snow. The stench of blood assaulted her as she drew closer to the person for she could tell that it was a person now. Her breath caught fast in her throat.

"DRACO!" she sobbed out and dashed to his setting the candle to the side she hauled the boy up into her lap. Blood stained her white cotton peignoir. Ginny gasped at the ghastly sight of his face. His skin was ashen, his eyes were wide, and his hair was horribly disheveled. "Draco..."  
Ginny got her arms under him and began dragging him through the snow towards the house. A thick trail of blood tarnished the snow. It was pitch black when she arrived at the long porch.

"LADY MALFOY!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Two house elves appeared before the word Lady was half uttered, "Mistress is sleeping trash girl," they hissed.

"Get her at once!" Ginny barked with a fierceness that startled her at least as much as the elves.

"She sleeping," one snapped back in a low tone.

"I am sure Lady Malfoy would want to be wakened since her son is home and hurt badly."

The elves looked at the bloody near corpse that barely resembled Draco Malfoy anymore that lay in Ginny's arms.

"We will fetch Lady at once," the elder elf said.

The other elf waved his hand at Draco's body and levitated it up and into the house. Draco was levitated to the main living room area where the elf lowered him onto the couch.

The elf disappeared with a crack and returned in the same fashion. The only difference was that it was holding a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth was in it.

Lady Malfoy burst into the room, "My dear son!" she wept falling to her knees by his side. She took his hand and kissed it. "My son."

Ginny gently sponged off his forehead and rinsed the soiled cloth in the bowl and rung the blood out of it and softly ran the cloth over his cheeks. Lady Malfoy carefully began to remove his outer garments and got his shirt off. There was a deep wound in his shoulder which Ginny instantly began to clean out. "Ripple fetch a healing potion from the private storage area at once,"

Narcissa commanded and she smoothed her son's hair back.

Draco moaned softly in his throat.

"Draco wake up baby," his mother's lip trembled a little as she spoke to him.

"Mo-mother," his voice croaked out.

"Here is the potion you requested my Lady," the elf said setting the potion on the stand next to her.

Lady Malfoy grabbed it quickly and uncorked it quickly, "Drink this my son."

Draco opened his lips and both Ginny and Narcissa watched Draco swallow the liquid. Draco's eyes rolled up into his head and his lids shut.

Ginny pushed his hair back and kissed his brow gently. His hand convulsively reached out and snatched her wrist. He moaned again.

Narcissa carefully bandaged her son's shoulder and head. She looked at him with soft eyes. "He will be fine Lady Malfoy," Ginny said putting her free hand on the lady's shoulder.

Narcissa tried futilely to smile, "We are far past formalities Ginevra. Call me Narcissa. I know he will be fine. His father's hatred has brought this upon him."

"There is nothing you could have done to prevent this," Ginny said removing her hand and placing it on Draco's shoulder.

"What if these wounds do not heal? What will we do?" Narcissa said and she had stuffed a few fingers into her mouth to stifle the wail so it would not wake her child.

"La-Narcissa," Ginny started. "If they do not look any better by the morning give me permission to write to a friend. They will be able to help. I am sure of it."

"You have permission. I will go get Draco's eagle owl and some parchment and ink," Mrs. Malfoy said standing and giving Draco's hand another squeeze dashed from the room and returned instants later.

Ginny pried her hand from Draco's grasp and took the offered quill and hastily scribbled her request on the parchment.

"Please listen to me and do not return without a reply," Ginny said as she tied the message to the owl's leg. Narcissa swept to the window and flung it open. The freezing breath of Boreas swept in and extinguished the candles. A bright moon lit the barren land and the owl took off out the window and flew straight in his path.

* * *

Draco looked none the better next morning. He had grown even more pallid and his breaths were labored. He was burning hot to the touch. 

"Oh Draco," Ginny said and put another chilled cloth on his head to help reduce his temperature even though it did not seem to be doing much good.

Nothing had shown up yet. Ginny, fanning herself, walked to the window and stared hopefully out seeking the sight of the dark owl in the sky.

Nothing. She walked back and took the hand of the helpless boy who lay sick and injured on the sofa. She soothingly pushed his hair back from his face for what felt like the millionth time. Beads of sweat dotted the poor boys forehead.

Ginny put her hand to her forehead and sighed softly, turning to stare out the window again.

"Please hurry," Ginny whispered under her breath before returning her attention to her patient.

Draco's eyes opened a tiny slit and squinted at Ginny but fell shut again.

It was nearing two o'clock in the afternoon when a giant bird with red and gold plumage swept up and landed on the windowsill. It tapped the window. Draco's owl landed next to the pretty bird.

Seeing them Ginny put Draco's hand down and moved swiftly to the window and opened it. Both birds whisked into the room and the owl landed on a perch. The red feathered bird landed next to where Draco's head rested.

"Hello Fawkes, I am glad to see you," Ginny said and she walked forward and stroked the beautiful bird's back.

Fawkes sang a few soft notes before he leaned his head over and a few pearly silver tears trickled down his beak and onto Draco's shoulder wound. There was a small hissing noise and the wound closed. Fawkes did the same thing for the wound on his forehead.

Lady Malfoy was clutching her chest and stood against the far wall at as much of a distance as possible without leaving the room.

"It's alright," Ginny said and smiled warmly at Narcissa and stroked Fawkes feathers again. "Draco will be fine. This is Fawkes. He is a phoenix."

Narcissa took a few slow steps toward the bird but stopped when the bird stared at her.

Fawkes then swept out into the night and flew away.

Draco woke up completely the next day.

* * *

Please review if you have something nice to say. I would greatly appreciate it. 


	3. Chapter III

I do not own HP so don't ask. I do like writing FF though but I give J.K. Rowling kudos for coming up with the best thing in the history of the world.

Well I have exciting news. I have spent a great portion of time pouring over this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! I am so excited about this chapter! I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I would like to inform you if this chapter looks familiar to you it was the original chapter 2 so you may wish to go and read the new and improved chapter 2.

* * *

12/31/99  
  
Ginny was accustomed to her duties by now. She'd been working for the Malfoy family for over a year now. She was Draco's personal servant. She saw to his every need as if she was already married to the boy.

Currently she was preparing his breakfast, toast with eggs and sausage, while she hummed to herself.

She'd become quite fond of Draco and Mrs. Malfoy. She still had no fondness of Mr. Malfoy, but he was hardly ever at the house for more than two days at a time. Mrs. Malfoy and Draco had never done her any harm. Draco occasionally insulted her and spoke down to her like she was below him but that was the way he was and she expected that kind of behavior out of him.

Ginny could tell from the way that they acted that they did not practice any of the dark arts despite what most people believed about the whole family.

Ginny stared unaware out the window. There was a strange buzz in the air today, as if huge happenings were brewing, _wonderful_ happenings,_ bad_ happenings,_ important_ happenings.

Could today be the day, the day she and every member of the order had been praying for since Voldemort's return?

Ginny arranged the food on the silver tray and got Draco a goblet of apple cider. She left the kitchen up a small back staircase that would lead her to right outside Draco's room. When she reached the top she tapped the lower left corner with her shoe and the wall slowly vanished for Ginny to walk through. Ginny stepped out of the wall. It closed solid and impenetrable behind her.

A set of great mahogany doors with the letters D.M. carved into the surface stood magnificently before Ginny. She walked over and placing her back against it pushed it open.

Draco already had a candle lit on his bedside table.

"You're later!" Draco informed her crossing his arms huffily and looking in the other direction.

"I am right on time you spoiled brat," Ginny said placing the tray on Draco's lap.

"The clock says you are a minute late," Draco whined pointed at the clock childishly. It was hard to believe he would be twenty in just a few weeks. "I've been languishing!"

"Give me a break, langiushing? What did you do pick up a thesaurus during your extra minute of waiting? I'd bet you moved it a minute ahead," Ginny accused as she flung the curtains of his ceiling high windows open. Draco smirked at the statement she made.

Ginny again stopped and stared out the window.

No early morning sunshine lit the room this day. The sun may be bright elsewhere but here the sky was covered with dark clouds. Every now and then a bright flash of lightning scorched the sky and thunder rolled through the air.

The room was marvelous. It was done in different shades of green. All the wood was oak and hand carved. A beautiful portrait of a young blonde women clad in deep green silk holding a little baby, also blonde and just a few weeks old, sitting in a rocking chair before a blazing hearth. A window in the background howed snow on the ground and falling from the sky.

Draco watched Ginny only a moment longer before beginning to eat his meal.

"Ginny," he began with a mouthful of eggs, "Don't you like it here?"

Ginny spun sharply, "Why are you asking?"

"I heard you crying last night," Draco said staring at her with a slightly put off expression on his face and he placed a small bite of egg in his mouth and chewed carefully.

"I do not dislike it here," Ginny said slowly and carefully. "All in all, I know I am quite lucky to be here, but that does not change the fact that I am a slave and I do not like the fact that I do not have the power to leave here of my own free will."

"Why were you crying?" Draco asked, before smirking and attempting to make light of the situation, "Thinking of how sexy I am and knowing you will never get your witchy hands on me?"

"Oh yes that is totally it," Ginny said mordantly. "You are such a gentleman pig." Ginny sniffed before stomping over to a large walk in closet and grabbing black velvet high collar robes and a dark green satin cloak with silver fastenings.

Ginny pitched them onto the bed and picked up the now empty tray and stalked from the room without another word to the brat.

The day passed seeming to take no time at all.

Draco, who had nothing better to do with his time, spent the day antagonizing his servant leaving her side for no more than half an hour at a time and that was only to eat meals and when he bathed that morning.

Ginny was washing up the last of the tea things and sighed deeply. It would be nice to get to bed. The air was still humming with the same unseen energy from the morning and it seemed to be telling Ginny now that no good was going to come to this house. It whispered a sleepless night for her.

Ginny glanced up out the window to see if any of the frequent animal visitors were there.

Dozens of tiny pinpricks of light were rapidly moving closer. Ginny froze, the last teacup in her hand half washed the rag inside it.

The lights blazed closer approaching the house. Ginny could see a great many wizards running and shouting with their wands pointing outward and torches lighting the night.

"Time for all those who bear the Malfoy name to pay!" screamed a tall auror clad in scarlet robes.

A chorus of answering yells sounded through the trees as Ginny locked all the ground level doors, which automatically set the wards.

Narcissa and Draco had done no wrong. She had to save them. They were good people. They had been good to her.

Ginny ran up the grand staircase in the front hall as fast as she could. She tripped on a stair near the top and her head smashed into the railing and cracked open. A trickle of blood streamed down her forehead.

The walls of the lower level quaked as the pounding of feet grew closer. A grand old oak door over three hundred years old creaked under the pounding fists.

"Stand back!" the red-haired leading auror shouted.

Wand pointing at the door another screamed, "Reducto!"

The door was blasted back and splintered against the old wood paneling.

Wizards poured into the house.

"They are ours now!" the man in scarlet cried loudly as they began to search the lower level.

Ginny finally managed to get enough sense back and get to her feet. She limped down the dark hallway as fast as she could clutching her head to keep it from bleeding too much.

She burst into Draco's room.

He was holding his wand out pointed at the door and his eyes were wide.

"What's going on?" he asked softly so the aurors could not hear and they would continue their search of the first floor.

"Aurors! Hundreds of them," Ginny whispered and began to tug Draco toward the far wall.

"My mother!" Draco protested and stood fast.

"I'll get her! You must go now!" Ginny said softly her voice full of compassion and emphasis.

She pushed a piece of the fresco aside and the panel of the wall moved out and to the right.

Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace.

"MUM!" Draco shouted in joy.

"UPSTAIRS!" voices below shouted and the thudding of feet could be heard moving up the stairs and all around them. Narcissa screamed.

"GO!" Ginny cried shoving them out and down the ladder and closing the panel.

The doors were flung open roughly and they banged on the wall.

"Ginny!" two aurors cried whipping off their masks.

"Bill!" Ginny yelled running to him. "George!"

Ginny sobbed and clung to her big brothers for security.

George was the first to pull away.

"Ginny where are the Malfoys?" he asked looking right into her eyes and holding her forearm.

Ginny wrenched away, "I won't tell you!"

"GINNY YOU MUST! DO you want them to be murdered? Shortly after you were captured

Draco started working for the order," Bill said grabbing her arms and shaking her.

Ginny's eyes widened. So that was where he apparated off too not to be a part of he-who-must-not-be-named inner circle.

"They are already out," Ginny said softly.

"Where are they?" George asked.

Ginny walked over to the wall and opened it.

They could just barely make out two figures running into the forest.

Bill and George climbed down and ran after them.

Ginny shut the door and went after them.

* * *

Draco and Mrs. Malfoy slipped through the trees and undergrowth as fast as they could without making too much noise.

It took nearly half an hour to reach the walls that surrounded the edge of the property.

They climbed the ivy vines that grew on the west wall.

Narcissa had just swung over when a series of sharp snaps harshly sounded in her ears.

"DRACO!" she shouted as Draco fell back dropping to the ground with a sickening thud. Mrs. Malfoy reached over and tears burst from her eyes streaming down her cheeks.

His head his a tree branch so luckily he did not feel the impact of his body slamming the ground.

Narcissa snatched the wand her only son had tossed onto the wall walk. She tucked it into her pocket.

"Over there!" two male voices shouted and the sound of feet trampled closer.

A loud crack was heard and a small house elf stood next to a crying prostrate woman.

"You is in danger miss!" the elf squeaked softly touching her back.

Mrs. Malfoy's eyes searched desperately for her son's body on the ground.

"Draco!" Mrs. Malfoy called paying no heed to the elf. Her only child was dying or dead. She felt her heart severing from her body, from everything.

The elf stepped forward and grabbed her hand and with another sharp crack they were gone.

* * *

AS you would know if you read my last story my responses to your reviews and such are to be found upon my author page.

Review **if** and only _if_ you have something nice to say!


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Don't be an idiot. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would have dropped out of school and spend my days playing with ponies!

I really must apologize for not updating sooner. As I state in my author bio I misplaced my disc that had the typed up chapter on it. BUT as you might have guessed it is found now.

I will try to do better and update soon but it depends on how many lovly reviews I get.

* * *

February 14, 2007

What was going on? It was dark and spooky. His eyes were open yet he could not see. Soft footsteps padded closer to him yet he could not see the person to whom they belong.

"Who's there?" Draco shouted reaching out and groping against the darkness in the vain hope of finding a source of light as well as the person who was so close to him. Maybe they had a wand or could make light.

"Shh," a feminine voice spoke close to him. A hand wrapped around his fingers and held them gently. "Can you hear me alright?"

Draco looked about wildly searching for the owner of the voice he heard and the hand he felt, "Where are you and where am I?" there was a slight note of panic rising in his voice by this time and he was beginning to get very upset.

"Calm down sir, you are at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Your eyes are wrapped. You have been in a comatose state for a little over seven years. Can you tell me who you are?"

"Everything is a giant blur. I-I-I don't know. I don't remember," Draco said and he clung to the hand of the woman who was next to him.

"We found you injured on the Malfoy estate. I am afraid no wand was found with you sir," the voice said.

Draco felt a soft hand touch his cheek. He jumped a little.

"It is alright. I am going to remove your bandages. Can you tell me what you last remember?" she spoke to him again in the same soft gentle tone and Draco felt her holding the back of his head with one hand and undoing the bandages with the other hand.

"All I remember are my classes at Hogwarts. I do not remember any names or faces. Even the classes are a blur of color," Draco sighed. There was something he needed to remember. Someone he simply had to say something to, though he neither knew who to say it to nor what to say.

Finally the last piece of bandaging was removed and Draco blinked against the cruel light. He raised his hands to block some of it out. Slowly his eyes dilated adjusting to the brightness of his room.

That was when he saw her. Her hair was long silky slightly curled and auburn. A smattering of freckles littered her nose and cheeks. But it was her eyes that made him lose his breath. Almond shaped golden brown with tiny flecks of gold glittering as she moved her head causing the light to hit them in different ways.

"Sir," she offered quietly.

"What is your name?" he asked as he let his eyes steal a swift glance at her tiny hands. No ring.  
Just then their colloquy was interrupted.

"Ginny," a bushy brown haired woman poked her head through the door. "He has awakened?"

"Barely ten minutes," Ginny said and pushed his hair back gently and smiled at him.

Draco's normally pale cheeks flushed a light pink.

Just then a man with thick blonde hair and bright blue eyes peeked through the door.

"I came to let you know Gilderoy is on the loose...again," the woman told Ginny.

Ginny sighed.

The man at the door wriggled through and in one hand he clutched a thick wad of photographs.

"Hi!" he announced to them all buoyantly.

"Gilderoy!" the other nurse exclaimed. "How very naughty of you to sneak out of your room!"

Gilderoy hung his head ashamedly and his eyes lost their joyous sparkle. "I just wanted to show Healer Ginny how pretty I can write now."

"All right but only once and then you must go back to your room and promise not to sneak out again," Ginny said and smiled at her once Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Gilderoy beamed at her before flopping down to his bottom on the cold floor and signing in fancy loopy cursive lettering his name on a picture. His tongue stuck out to the side and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It took nearly five minutes for his to write his whole name.

It was presented to Ginny with a bow. Ginny smiled at the poor silly man who could not perform any good spells with his memory and now was incapable of any.

"Thank you very much. I'll hang it up with all the rest of your signed photos at my home," Ginny said slipping the signed photo into one of the pockets of her white healers robes.

"Are you hungry sir?" Ginny asked turning back to Draco for the first time since Gilderoy had entered the room. She wore the same warm-hearted smile that she had when he had first seen her.

"A bit," Draco answered smiling back at her.

"I'll just go and get you some food then," Ginny said turning from him and leaving the room.

Draco sighed as he heard the door click shut behind her. His mind was still wandering though. Who was he? Would he ever have his memories? his family?

Ginny arrived pushing the door open with her back.

"Here sir," Ginny said smiling at him as she set the tray on his lap. "Did you attend Hogwarts?"  
Ginny began just making small talk as she bustled about the room tidying. She opened the curtains next to Draco's bed.

Draco moved a little to the left so the sun was not shining in his eyes. He picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of egg. He sat watching Ginny scurry about the room.

"This is so familiar. Like you have done this for me a hundred times before," Draco said and he looked down at the plate of food on his lap and continued eating.

Ginny turned and began to look at his shrewdly. Was it even possible? It was said that Draco had been killed that night? But this boy was definitely not dead. Could it be?

"I might know who you are and be able to help you but it is a very unsure thing?" Ginny said as she came out of the closet. She held a set of black high collar robes made of velvet. Her brown eyes were wide with shock as she looked at the robes she had picked out for Draco Malfoy to wear more than seven years ago on New Year's Eve. She lifted the collar and looked at the initials embroidered in the tag. D.M. "Your name is Draco Malfoy."

Ginny stood and stared hard at the boy. There was no denying that this was in fact him. The only difference was that this boy was quite congenial and had been quite a sweetheart so far but the Draco Malfoy she had known had been a malicious self-possessed little narcissist. "Will you take me to my family?" Draco asked looking Ginny right in the eyes in a very uncharacteristically Slytherin way. Slytherins almost never made eye contact with anyone.

"Listen Draco. Your mother has not had an easy time trying to find you. Many unscrupulous characters have tried to cheat her out of her money by pretending to be you. She has become exceedingly bitter hard-hearted woman," Ginny said watching Draco sadly.

"How do I know that I am this woman's son though?" Draco asked looking at her. "Draco your initials are sown inside your robes and considering the fact that your house was burned to the ground and the only robes of yours that would be left were the ones you were wearing that night," Ginny said turning the collar so Draco could see the embroidered letters. "You are going to need to regain a lot of your memories to prove yourself to Lady Malfoy."

Draco shoved his food around on the table being careful to avoid looking at Ginny. He had an extremely pensive look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his bottom lip was sticking out.

His features lit up. "Ginny you knew exactly who I was so you must know lots about me. You can teach me and then I can get back with my mum."

The bushy haired nurse poked her head through the door.

"Granger," Draco said and he sneered at her.

Ginny spun to him, "You remember Hermione?"

"I remember Mudblood Granger," Draco said and turned his nose up so he appeared as if he smelt something fetid.

Hermione looked upset and glared at Draco, "DON'T forget what I did to you in our third year at Hogwarts! Do not call me a mudblood!"

Ginny spotted the danger and moved between her friend and her charge.

"Enough. You two need to grow up," Ginny said looking from one to the other.

Draco crossed his arms petulantly and rolled his eyes at Hermione. "In case you did not know or you are too stupid to remember then I shall inform you I have no recollection of any of the happenings at Hogwarts."

"Draco, Hermione and I can help you, but Hermione might not want to if you continue to if you keep hurling insults at her," Ginny said watching Draco pout in a perfect immitation of a two-year-old.

Draco looked up at Ginny letting his eyes grow wide and look very innocent.

"She started it," Draco said pointing.

"Draco do not point. Hermione clam down," Ginny said. She gave Draco a menacing glare.

"I make no promise not to antagonize her," he said pointing once again to Hermione.

"It is perfectly all right. I do not mind his being rude, as he does not know any better. We need to work on that. As long as he does not call me a mudblood," Hermione said scowling at the handsome bedridden boy.

In response Draco sneered at Hermione.

"Well Draco?" Ginny asked pushing her red hair back and running her fingers through it.

Draco nodded to Ginny; "I will not call Hermione a mudblood."

"That is all I want," Hermione said though she did not smile. "Now I must go check on Gilderoy."

Ginny nodded to her friend and returned her attention to her patient. She sat down and watched him.

Draco pouted and stabbed his eggs.

"Well Draco are you ready to get started?"

* * *

Please review if you have something nice to say.


	5. Chapter V

Well here it is folks: Chapter 5...Well I did not take as long to update this time. I will try to update next weekend.

* * *

Draco was released from St. Mungos two weeks later. He was wearing the nice velvet expensive robes he'd been found in. He sat outside the building waiting for Ginny.

Ginny had told him that he could stay with her until they got him and his mum back together.

Every time the door opened behind him he turned to see if it was his pretty nurse. For many hours he was disappointed.

He eventually slipped into a dream.

People were screaming obscenities. Torches bobbed about tauntingly around him. He was falling and couldn't catch himself and then nothing. Blackness.

* * *

'Finally this long day is over,' Ginny mentally said as she stepped out into the cool night air. She took a deep refreshing and revitalizing breath. She had no idea at the time how much she would need it. A scream startled a few birds and Ginny spun and saw her blonde charge had fallen to the ground twitching and moaning. Cool beads of sweat dotted the pale skin of the boy's face.

Ginny quickly moved and knelt at his side taking his head into her lap. She took a cloth out of her pocket and began to mop his face to clean the sweat.

"Draco," a delicate soft and kind voice called him waking him from his nightmare.

His eyes fluttered open and he was staring up at the beautiful face of his nurse. He whipped around and wrapped his arms around her squeezing her to his chest for comfort. He slid a hand into her hair.

"It was awful!" his voice was strange, garbled, as if he had a mouth full of water. "What happened?"

"I just found you a moment ago. You were having a fit, twitching and crying out," Ginny said helping him to his feet and allowing him to continue clinging like a toddler frightened during a thunderstorm would cling to his mother. "We are going to go to the Leaky Cauldron and floo to my house. My mum will be helping me teach you etiquette and dancing."

Draco slowly pulled away from her.

"Well we'd best be off to make it home for supper," Ginny said taking his hand and walking down the street to the bus stop.

A muggle bus pulled up seconds later and several muggles exited and gave them strange looks.

Draco glared at the bus apprehensively and held back from getting on. Ginny squeezed his hand gently to encourage him.

She handed over three muggle coins to the bus driver for Draco's and her ticket.

Four stops later they alighted outside a pub and as soon as the bus pulled away they walked inside.

"Ginny it's good to see you again," Tom said wiping his hands on his apron and smiling at her. "Who is this fine young man you have with you?"

"This is Draco," Ginny said pulling his hand to tug him forward into the light. He stuck his bottom lip out and looked disgruntled.

Tom looked him over from head to foot, "My word, is this the Draco I think it is?"

Ginny nodded, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco scowled. How did all these people know him? Why did they stare at him with slight mistrust? Why did everyone know who he was when he had no clue? It was so unfair.

"You know Lady Malfoy has refused to see any more people claiming to be her son?" Tom asked casting a now bewildered look at Draco.

Draco stuck out his lip and pouted. He tugged at Ginny's hand like a little boy trying to convince his mother to leave a clothing store and buy him some sweets.

"I hope we can get past this. I am certain of who this is. I am sure if I speak with Lady Malfoy that she will agree to see him and see if I am telling her the truth. We all know where I spent time during the dark times of He-who-must-not-be-named."

Draco tugged more insistently at her hand.

"We'd better get home Tom," Ginny said glancing at her watch.

Ginny led Draco to the fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder that was in a pot by the mantle and motioned for Draco to do the same.

"Draco I'm going to step into the fire. Now when I disappear, wait a minute and then you follow. Be sure to speak clearly. OK?"

Draco nodded, "I hate traveling by floo. It is messy and disgusting." His lip curled.

"It's better than the knight bus," Ginny said, "See you in a minute."

Draco hugged her and smirked behind her back but grimaced as he pulled away.

Ginny tossed the powder into the flames. The roared a brilliant emerald green and Ginny stepped in shouting, "The Burrow." She disappeared and the flames returned to reddish orange.

Draco stared after her. He whimpered a little. He did not like this.

Everyone within the pub was staring at him. He glowered back with the trademark Malfoy sneer. Draco stalked forward and tossed the powder into the flames and followed Ginny's example.

Colors whirled and Draco shut his eyes refusing to watch for fear of throwing up. Just as suddenly as the whirling started it stopped and he stumbled out and unable to steady himself sat down flat on his butt.

"Oh my goodness, you poor dear," a plump woman swept down upon him and pulled him to his feet.

Draco felt hands brushing every speck of soot from his robes.

"You two must be starving," Mrs. Weasley said and she began to bustle about the kitchen putting a meal together.

Ginny smiled at Draco and shrugged apologetically.

"Ginny show our guest to the sitting room," Mrs. Weasley instructed her daughter as she waved her wand towards some vegetable in the sink. They jumped up and began pealing and chopping themselves before zooming into the pot on the stove.

Draco and Ginny walked around the main staircase and they were in the living room. It was a brightly colored room lit by many candles strewn about on tables all of various thicknesses and heights.

Ginny smiled as she spotted her father.

He was sitting at the coffee table and was tinkering with a telephone.

"Hey daddy," she said walking over to him.

Mr. Weasley jerked and looked up. His glasses slid down his nose. He had a rather goofy little grin on his face and he held a set of tweezers in his hand.

"Hello Gin," he said grinning, "Do you like the fellytone?"

The telephone was taken almost completely apart.

"Oh company!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed and he scrambled to his feet. He took Draco's hand and shook it very enthusiastically.

Draco jumped back and examined his once delicate thin pale aristocratic fingers. They were now rather crumpled, bent, and squeezed together in an odd position.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Weasley," he managed to get out through a rather pinched sounding voice. He cradled his exquisiteblue bloodfingers and blinked back painful tears.

"Daddy this is Draco. Remember the patient I've been telling you about, the one that was found on the Malfoy estate unconscious?" Ginny asked.

"Of course dear," Mr. Weasley said as he went back to poking and prodding at the different bits of the phone with a perplexed yet delightedly fascinated look on his face.

"Daddy we have to help him get his memories back so he can be reunited with his mum," Ginny said before casually sitting down on a couch behind her father.

Draco slowly slid into a maroon reclining chair. He glanced around at everything.

Two needles were clacking lightly in the background sewing the traditional and seasonal Weasley sweaters. Faintly above they could hear the ghoul banging on the pipes in the attic. Bright white flames lit the room.

Draco looked over at Ginny then. The rooms lighting made it look almost like she was glowing in an ethereal way. Draco soon found himself staring at her admiringly. She was so beautiful to him. How could she be so selfless? so kind? so generous? so pure?

Ginny closed her eyes and slumped on the sofa. She placed her hand on her forehead and groaned.

"Supper," Mrs. Weasley announced as she came out of the kitchen. She held a wooden spoon in her hand.

Suddenly they heard two loud cracks, the sound of people apparating.

"Mum," George cried jovially, "Suppertime?"

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Mum," Ron said and hugged her.

"Why aren't you home with Luna and Angelina?" Mrs. Weasley asked with narrowed eyes.

"Luna is trying to calm Angie down. Angie did not realize that we were concocting squirrel shortcakes and she ate one and well she threw a frying pan at my head and told me she did not want to see me for at least twenty four hours," George answered looking rather chagrined.

"Luna did not have time to work on anything for me to eat so we put out noggins together and came up with mum," Ron said grinning and lookingabashed; his ears turned pink.

"I'll set two more places at the table," Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh.

"Ginny," Ron said turning but stopped when he saw Draco standing next to his baby sis.

Ron was instantly alerted. He whipped his wand out, "What are you doing here?"

"Ron enough," Ginny said moving in between the boys.

George looked back and forth between the two uneasily.

Mrs. Weasley bustled out before Draco even had a chance to send a scathing remark in Ron's direction and she instantly put a stop to it.

"Ronald Weasley put that wand away and behave," she snapped knocking him on the side of the head.

Ron blanched and did as he was told but not without sneering at the free loader who was taking advantage of his family.

Mr. Weasley stood up and padded over to his wife.

"Come on you lot," he said and waved beckoning them to follow to the kitchen.

The meal was eaten in relative silence but to most of the group the silence was deafening.

Ron and Draco leered at each other the entire time. They had been seated so they were directly across from one another.

Draco sneered haughtily at Ron and his beautiful aristocratic nose wrinkled distastefully.

Ginny poked him. Draco's sneer faded as he turned and looked to the girl seated to his right. He smiled shyly but was mentally kicking himself for how foolishly a girl was causing him to behave.

Ginny shook her head gently and placed a hand on Draco's arm.

Draco nearly collapsed like a puddle of goo when she touched him.

Ron loudly clacked his knife against his plate. His eyes were alight with repugnance. Draco may have been on their side but that did not change the fact that he had been a rich, stuck-up, pointy faced, snide, malicious, conniving bastard during their school days. Ron wanted his family to pay for the pain they had caused him. Lucius Malfoy was fully responsible for the death of one of his brothers and partially responsible for the death of the other and as far as Ron was concerned the Malfoys had this coming.

Draco and Ginny eventually began having a whispered conversation.

Ron couldn't stand it another minute. They were halfway through dessert, which was chocolate cream pie, when...

* * *

Please Review if you have something nice to say. 

I suppose I should have told you earlier but I forgot that some of you do not know this...I am kind of ditzy at times...but to see responses to your reviews go to my author bio. answers to your questions and such...


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer : We all know I do not own Harry Potter. Well books and other Merchandise but the actual story setting...you know the things that are really making J.K. money I don't own them...no matter how many times I wish on the first star of the night.

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Ron exploded.

"Ginny have you no sense?" Ron bellowed jumping to his feet so fast that his chair tipped over backwards. He pitched his hands into the air. "That is Malfoy! You know the rich muggle hating _GIT_! He has always been a git and will always be a _git_! What side he was on during the war has no effect over the fact that he is still a _git_! A slimy, smelly, lousy, disingenuous, manipulative Slytherin _GIT_!"

"**RONALD** **WEASLEY**, you were raised better. You know better than to insult anyone!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and she too was on her feet.

Draco's face had gone quite pale. Ginny observed the blonde boy who up to this point had caused no problem for anyone; she stared into his eyes. They were wide and very troubled. When Ginny looked closer she saw also some confusion.

"Do _not_ listen to them," Ginny whispered before rising and glaring at her older brother.   
BAM!

Ron was knocked to the floor. He held his cheek and stared up at his baby sister.

"What was that for Ginny?" Ron asked. A bruise was swelling on his cheek.

"**DON'T** you ever speak about him that way ever again! Do you understand what I'm saying?" Ginny growled; her wand was out and pointed at Ron's chest.

Ron nodded. Something funny had been flashing in his eyes. A promise of something to come. But he knew not to mess with Ginny on this right now.

Ginny turned then and hugged Draco to try to calm herself down. Several moments later Draco placed a hand on her back and began to rub softly.

Ron stood glaring at them. He gave an exasperated half yell before apparating away.

George laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood; "You _really_ set off his temper. Ginny, I love you and I think it's awesome that you are going to help reunite them. You are going to aren't you?" Ginny nodded and George continued. "He told me what happened to Fred and he helped capture Nott and bring him to justice." George hugged her and then disapparated.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched Draco and Ginny. Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and smiled down at her.

"Ginny, dear, please show our guest to the room, that he'll be staying in," Mrs. Weasley said with a genuine smile towards Draco.

Draco grinned back timorously.

Ginny pulled back and took his hand to lead him from the kitchen to the main flight of stairs. She tugged his hand all the way up.

On the third landing they stopped outside a white door.

"That's my room. If you need me for anything just come and knock," Ginny said before pulling him up the next flight of steps.

She opened the door right across from the top step. There was a tall window with dark wine red velvety curtains. The four poster bed colors were done to match and the walls were painted cream.

"We can change the color if you like seeing as you were a Slytherin and everyone here was a Gryffindor," Ginny offered noticing the funny way Draco's eye was twitching.

"That would be very nice. I would have nightmares sleeping in this room," Draco said and he looked a bit apologetic.

"No reason to apologize. I perfectly understand. I would be sick in this room as well," Ginny asked giggling. "I hate cream.What is your favorite color?"

"Green but I have no way of changing it," Draco said looking at all the red and shrinking back.

Ginny laughed at him. Draco gave her a mock glare and Ginny just giggled harder as grey eyes leered at her from the doorway. She was still grinning as she walked over and tapped the curtains.

They began to sparkle a bit as if some had sprinkled glitter on them. Seconds later at the bottom they began to turn a deep emerald green She tapped the wall and it turned such a deep shade of green that it was almost black. The bed covers turned the same emerald green as the curtains.

Draco grinned then, "Thank you."

He walked over and sat on the bed. He fell back and spread his arms out so they were perpendicular to his body. Ginny skipped around to the other side, the side closer to his face.   
Draco had closed his eyes and was fast falling asleep when he felt the bed shift. He attempted to roll over.

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the noise she had felt building up. When she managed to regain control of her senses she moved and grinning like an imp she thrust a finger down into his stomach.

"AHH!" Draco yelped jumping up and landing with feline grace in the middle of his bed. His eyes were wide and his hair was now looking rather mussed up.

Ginny cracked up and fell back against his pillows. Her red hair splayed out across the pillow and her eyes sparkled as he looked at her. She put her fingers together linking them.

Draco frowned and stalked forward menacingly on his hands and knees.

Ginny stopped laughing and watched. Draco looked just like a lion as he leapt up as if to pounce on her.

Ginny let out a scream and jumped from the bed hastily. She screamed again as Draco struggled to get off the bed and come after her. She made it out the door and slammed it behind her. She careened down the stairs still screaming until she reached her room where it cut off abruptly when she shut the door and hid in her closet. Her breath was coming in heavy huffs and puffs.

Ginny almost cried out in fear as she heard heavy footsteps descending in the direction of her room.

"Oh Ginnn-_NY_," the voice of their houseguest called sweetly at first but increased in intensity until it sounded quite malicious.

**Thump** **THump** **BANG**

The door was thrown open so hard it crashed into the wall.

"Ginny I _know_ you're in here," Draco called. "Come out and I promise I will not hurt you, _much_."

Thump. Thump. Ginny's heart pounded against her rib cage. The door of the closet was slightly ajar because it never had shut properly.

Draco grinned and slunk quietly over to the door. He peeked in at her.

"'ello Ginevra," he said and jerked the door open. He grabbed her wrist and forcefully removed her from the closet. He would give her her comeuppance.

Ginny whimpered and slapped his hand. Draco just laughed at her pathetic attempt to get away.

Draco flung her on the bed and Ginny shrieked again. Draco pinned her down and held her hands above her head with one hand. With the other hand he began to tickle her.

"Draco! Draco stop! No more! Don't! STOP!" Ginny whined through tears of laughter.

A second crash greeted them at the sound of Ginny's cries. Mr. Weasley had arrived and was breathing heavily. He glared at them.

"What's going on in here? The people down in Ottery St. Catchpole could probably hear you."

"Everything is fine Daddy," Ginny said as she wiggled out from under Draco. "Draco was only tickling me."

Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes at the young people, "Keep it down or put up a silencing charm."

Ginny nodded and watched Draco apprehensively. Draco stood up and sauntered towards the door. He lifted his nose into the air and straightened his velvet robes.

"Draco we'll be shopping in the morning," Ginny called as his hand grabbed the doorknob.

Draco turned back to her looking petrified.

* * *

Please review _if_ you have something nice to say. To see my response to them check my author Bio. 


	7. Chapter VII

Well people here is the next chapter...hope you all love it...it is quite a bit longer than most of the other chapters. Hope no one is bothered by that.

* * *

**_BANG_**! 

Ginny opened the door to the guestroom with such zeal that it banged on the wall and bounced back. She bound forward into the room and yanked the curtains open so hard she nearly pulled them down. She pounced on Draco's legs when he tried to roll over to go back to sleep.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Ginny called in a singsong voice that was way too cheerful for such an early hour of the morning that she was rousing poor Draco at.

"Ginny it is 10:30 in the morning. It is _too_ early to get up," Draco groaned as he tried to pull the covers over his head.

"_GEEET_ **UPP**!" Ginny said and she shook him violently.

Draco began to grumble as he stumbled from his bed in nothing but a pair of green silk boxers.

Ginny shrieked, "You could have told me about your lack of dress." Ginnyfeignedoffense but she didn't remove her eyes from him.

Draco turned smirking; "Girls just _love_ my sexybody though! Besides if you were truly as offended and disgusted as your tone suggested, you would have looked away instead of _ogling_ at me"

Draco reached out and grabbed his velvet robes that he had draped over the back of a chair. He pulled them on carefully and methodically buttoning them up.

Ginny shook her head quickly. She'd seen half-naked guys all her life but they were her brothers. She and Harry had been a couple for a brief time after Voldemort's demise, and sure they had vacationed and sure she had seen him as scantily clad as Draco and not batted an eye. Why did she stare, and she was big enough to admit that that was definitely what she had been doing, at Draco and looked him overfrom head to foot? Why did her heart caper like a jackrabbit when she'd seen him? Ok. If she was truly honest with herself she knew she had had a crush on him from the time she was in her third year and seen him at the Yule Ball. He'd been so perfect and that had been the moment she'd truly been over Harry Potter. But in the years after the war she'd become fond of Harry again, only to discover her feelings at the age of thirteen had been right. She had felt like she was using him to get over the sadness she'd felt when she'd heard Draco had disappeared and was assumed dead. That news had made her sick. She'd cried for days. She was unable to eat or drink without it coming back up. Her parents almost had to admit her to St. Mungos.

Eventually to ease her suffering and devitalization she'd become a nurse, but her heart hadn't always been in her work. Now that she'd found the boy she had attached herself to during the hardest time the Wizarding World had ever survived everything seemed so perfect.

Her heart had melted from the block of ice it had become after the war. It all happened so fast.

Now she had a chance to repay her debt to them.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Draco asked rapping his knuckles on the top of her head. Ginny came out of her stupor and looked up at Draco. He grinned.

"You mentioned to me last night that today I had the _joy_ of _shopping_ with you," Draco said and grimaced as he said joy and shopping.

"Yes. We need to get you a wand and more clothes. _Perhaps_ if you are _a_ good boy I'll take to the sweets shop," Ginny giggled and took his hand like a mother would a five-year-old to lead him down the stairs.

"You'd take me to get _sweets_?" Draco asked feigning the reaction of a young child.

"_Only_ if you are a good boy," Ginny said warningly.

Draco hopped up a little in excitement still holding Ginny's hand.

They arrived in the kitchen and saw two plates of food waiting with a note hovering above them.

Ginny grabbed the not and read it.

_Ginny_,  
We had to leave early this morning for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. You and Draco go ahead and go shopping for what Draco needs. Be back by suppertime.  
Love,  
_Mum_ and _Dad_

Ginny shrugged and stuffed the note into her pocket sitting down at the table. Draco sank gracefully into a chair.

A plate of waffles sat in front of him. He smiled. He picked up his fork and knife and began to stuff the food in.

"Waffles!" he said. "My favorite!"

Ginny could not help but grin at the exuberant exclamation of the boy who had once owned her.

They both ate till they were satiated.

Ginny barely nibbled at her food.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked watching her for any sign of deception.

"Just thinking," Ginny answered softly. "Well we better get going. Mum wants us back in time for supper."

"I hate shopping," Draco griped as Ginny led him to the fireplace. "and I hate traveling by floo."

"We are going to Diagon Alley," Ginny told him as he stepped forward to the fire.

Each of them took a handful of floo powder and Ginny motioned to Draco to go first.  
Draco nodded and threw the powder to the flames. They roared a brilliant emerald green and he stepped in shouting, "Diagon Alley."

Ginny followed.

They stepped out of The Leaky Cauldron blinking against the glare of the sun.

Ginny and Draco carefully made their way down the stone street hand in hand.

"Where are we going first?" Draco asked as Ginny tugged him along behind her.

"Madam Malkin's," Ginny answered as she arrived at the front door and pushed it open.

A small bell tinkled as the door closed. A young woman with large protuberant eyes andlimp dirty blondehair bustled over to them.

"What can I do for you?" she asked giving a strange lopsided grin.

"Luna?" Ginny questioned looking the girl over.

Luna, as was her norm, was wearing an exceptionally loony arrangement of things. The sleeves of her shirt were yellow big long and bell-like at the wrists. The body of the shirt was like a bodice and it was a deep violet. Her skirt was scarlet with gold sequence decorating it and her shoes and head scarf were a deep emerald green with pink embroidered stars and moon that glittered on the scarf. She wore large silver hoop earrings with large electric blue teardrop shaped stones hanging from them. A black eagle talisman that hung on a chain of butterbeer caps dangled near her navel. She wore bright orange nail polish and workout gloves.

"Ginny, how wonderful to see you again," Loony Luna Lovegood greeted her with a hug. "Is this sexy guy your boyfriend"

"No," Ginny answered. "He was in a coma the night of you-know-who's defeat by Harry Potter. We noticed his brain had started working about two weeks ago though he did not wake up till just the other day."

"Who is this? He seems very familiar," Luna asked taking out a pair of fuchsia crescent moon shaped glasses and sliding them on.

"This is Draco Malfoy," Ginny said tugging him up next to her.

"But I thought he died," Luna said and she looked a bit upset as she said this.

"No Luna, he is very much alive," Ginny reassured her, "We came to get some clothes for him. Just every day robes."

"Now you're talkin'!" Luna cried and clapped her hands. A tape measure and box of needles flew into her hands and she grinned. "Follow me."

Luna led them to the back of the store. Draco climbed up onto a stool and set the tape measure to working.

"What colors are we thinking?" Luna asked the boy who stood legs apart and arms outstretched like an eagle.

"I think just two plain black and two green for everyday wear," Ginny said reasonably and she dropped into a chair to watch Draco have all the _fun_ that males have while shopping.

The scowl never left his face the entire time. Twenty minutes later Luna had finished getting precise measurements for Draco.

"Your robes should be ready within the next three hours," Luna said as Draco hopped down. Draco nodded and moved behind Ginny.

"We'll be back then," Ginny said.

They exited the shop and headed up towards Ollivander's shop. Draco opened the door for Ginny.

They walked into the dusty shop. The shop was small and dimly lit. Boxes were piled floor to ceiling. Ginny took a seat on the only piece of furniture in the place, a small rickety chair.

"Hello," a soft voice spoke behind him.

Draco whirled around and was face to face with an ancient man with shining silver eyes that were somewhat creepy.

"Draco Malfoy," the antediluvian looking man spoke staring at Draco. "How good to see you again."

Draco pulled back from the eccentric looking fellow.

"I assume you are here for a new wand," the gray old man said hobbling to the wall where boxes were.

He carefully tugged one of the boxes out.

"Unicorn hair, maple, swishy, ten and three quarters inches," Mr. Ollivander spoke handing the wand to Draco.

Draco waved it. Nothing happened.

Mr. Ollivander snatched it back and set it aside. He pulled another.

"Phoenix feather, oak, nine and one half inch, pliable," he said passing the wand to him.

He snatched it back seconds later and added it to the rapidly accumulating pile.

Draco's arm began to grow very tired as the hour wore on and Draco grew more exasperated. Mr. Ollivander just grew more and more enthusiastic.

They had gone through every wand in the place and still not one worked for Draco.

"How very peculiar," the old man said as he began to put wands back in their boxes and back on the shelves.

"Do I not have a wand sir? Am I not a wizard?" Draco asked as the stooped over man gathered the wands and put them away.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are a wizard and you do have a wand. Unfortunately for you at this moment, that is, is that wand you first got from my shop is the only that will ever work for you. I remember it, Dragon heartstring that had bound to the hair of a vampire, black pine, rigid, thirteen inches. Powerful wand. Too powerful for the child you were when I sold it to you but I would say just right, now."

Draco frowned. "How am I to find my wand?"

Mr. Ollivander shrugged, "I've heard that your mother uses it to test people who claim to be you. It did put quite a dent in the number of people when the wand blasted a nasty curse into the face of the holder. It was to St. Mungos with them.

"So I am stuck without a wand till I convince my mother that I am her son," Draco asked with narrow eyes.

"The _wand_ chooses the _wizard_ Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Ollivander said as he shooed them from the shop.

* * *

Please review if you have something nice to say. 


	8. Chapter VIII

We all should know by now that I am borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters and not coming up with them on my own.

Well here is the next chapter...Chapter 8...

* * *

Draco wore a perpetual scowl on their way up the street. He was quiet and looked introspective. 

They picked up his robes and went home after a brief meal in the Leaky Cauldron.

When they arrived home Draco stood staring out the window in a westerly direction in silence as the sun set. Brilliant shades of red and gold lit the room casting long shadows on the wall.

"Draco, Ginny. Are you two home?" the voice of Mrs. Weasley flitted through the air.

"Yeah mum," Ginny called looking up from her book. "We're back."

Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and observed the two young adults.

Ginny was apparently deeply into the romantic novel she was reading, The Princess Bride. Though every so often she would glance up to watch her patient.

Draco was lost in thought. He just stared out the window. The red reminded him of so many things.

"Are you two hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Mr. Weasley sat down at the coffee table and began to tinker with the 'fellytone' some more.

"I am a little," Ginny replied. "Are you hungry Draco?"

Draco scowled as a voice interrupted his trip down memory lane. He screwed his face into a look of indifference and turned to look at Ginny. He raised an eyebrow in Ginny's direction indicating his desire to have the question asked again.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny repeated. Her eyes softened at the look of indifference the boy was clearly trying to put on for her benefit. She, having been his servant for more than a year, could see the subtle sadness in his eyes as well as a hint of restrained fury.

Draco shrugged, "Not terribly." He padded over to Ginny and began to read over her shoulder.

"You want to read with me?" she asked.

Draco smiled for the first time since that morning and nodded. He walked around to sit next to her on the couch.

Ginny handed him half the book while she claimed the other side.

They sat there drawn into the tale of Princess Buttercup and Westley making good their escape from the cruel prince who had wanted to murder the princess.

Mrs. Weasley poked her hear into the room and just as she was about to inform them that supper was ready she stopped.

Draco and Ginny had snuggled up quite close to one another. Ginny had her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her waist. They each held up one side of the book and two candles floated above their heads so the light was better.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the pair. It pleased her to see her only daughter in the company of such a well-mannered and polite boy who she truly liked and the boy appeared to return the feeling.

"Supper is ready you two," Mrs. Weasley said still smiling as she turned and went back into the kitchen.

Dinner was completely silent. Ginny and Draco kept tossing each other secret looks when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Mr. Weasley smiled at his wife who smiled back. Young love. He pushed his glasses up on his nose so to better observe his youngest and only unmarried child.

He noticed her blush as Draco looked at her and she turned away.

Soon dinner was over. Ginny and Draco want back to the living room to finish the book they'd abandoned.

They were at the very end.

Draco turned the page.

"What? What happens to them?" he asked turning to Ginny for an answer.

"He is what Muggles call an open ended writer. He liked people to decide for themselves what would happen. You imagine your own ending."

Draco rose and walked back to the window. Ginny put the book on the table and whipped her reading glasses off and set them atop the book.

She rose and walking softly up behind him she placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder.

Draco turned and looked into the doe-like eyes of his nurse who had promised to help him.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Ginny asked looking up into his blue-gray eyes. She reached up a second later and brushed a strand of his silver blonde hair back from his pale face.

Draco nodded.

They walked to the closet. Draco reached in and took the cloak that belonged to Ginny out first and wrapped it around her shoulders before tossing his own over his.

"We'll be back in a hour or two mum," Ginny said as she opened the door.

They walked down the moonlit path side by side.

"Are you okay with everything Draco? You seem troubled," Ginny asked gently and turned to watch her companion as they entered a small grove of trees.

Draco sighed and kicked a pebble viciously with his boot. "I enjoyed the shopping more than I thought I would except when you offered that little explanation to Luna...I find it upsetting that strangers know more about me than I do, but I am getting used to that. I found it rather draining and disappointing to try all those wands and have none work for me." He stared up at the stars then and he found himself seeking out the many constellations he knew. Venus was bright.

"It's bound to be disheartening to learn that only one wand will work for you and you can not get it," Ginny whispered, "and even worse to not know who you are."

Draco sighed. He grabbed Ginny's hand then. For some reason it felt like that was what would give him the most comfort. He pulled it close to him. She squeezed it in return.

"I have so many questions," Draco said. "I am so confused."

"I will do my best to answer any question you may have for me," Ginny replied and she sighed.

"What, well I guess how...How do you plan on getting my mum and I back together? What will you be teaching me? When will I see my mum? Where? Do you promise to help me till the end?"

"Slow down. One question at a time," Ginny said and she smiled at the inquisitiveness of her comrade. "I am going to talk to Lady Malfoy, your mother, at the annual Ministry Ball. We will be going over dancing, etiquette as well as what we know of your family history, which is not much, but we will teach you what we know. I do not remember the rest of the questions, if you would please ask them again one at a time."

"When will I get to see my mum?" Draco asked looking imploringly into Ginny's eyes.

The ball will be held in nine months. So in nine months," Ginny said with a slight smile.

"Will you stay with me and help me no matter what?" Draco asked staring into her eyes as if everything hinged on this answer. He looked a bit like a puppy begging for scraps from his mistress.

"I promise no matter what happens," Ginny said and tugged his hand pulling him to the edge of the cliff to dangle their legs over.

The sky was getting growing dark. Clouds rolled like great waves across the sky almost obscuring the moon from sight. Giant angry waves crashed on the cliffs increasing in intensity.

Lightning sizzled across the night sky right above their heads as the moon faded from view. A bellow of thunder accompanied it moments later. Then as if the sky had split the torrents of rain gushed down upon them. Within seconds Ginny and Draco were inundated. Ginny's hair was plastered to her head.

"Do you suppose we should get back?" Draco yelled as he climbed to his feet and offered a hand to Ginny.

"YEAH!" Ginny yelled back and took the proffered hand.

They practically sprinted back to the burrow where Mrs. Weasley made a big deal of getting them warm and dry. She also forced them to drink a vial of pepperup potion each.

With ears blowing steam they went up to bed.

* * *

Please review if you have something nice to say...if not I really do not criticism is welcome as long as it does not hurt my feelings...

Check my author Bio. for responses to your reviews.


	9. Chapter IX

Don't own it.

I would like to say that posting shorter chapters is not really my idea but the idea of another.

* * *

Ron paced his room above the joke shop prowling like a nervous kitten. 

Malfoy couldn't intrude like this. Sneaky spiteful Slytherin schmo. He would not allow it.

The Malfoy family had wrecked and stolen too much. Ron would have to do something about him. NO

Slytherin was going to use his family the way that git was.

George peered at his little brother. Ron had always been a bit strange but never anything like this.

"Ron, mate, you need to take a chill pill," George said as he raised his goblet and took a sip of water.

"Too far. Too far," Ron just muttered to himself.

Luna walked into the area where the brothers were sitting.

"Ron," she said walking cautiously towards her husband.

Ron spun towards her, all malicious thoughts replaced instantly by the love he felt for Luna.

"You're tense," she said when her hands found his shoulders. "Sit down here and I'll get us evening tea."

"Luna where's Angie?" George asked.

"She is feeling a bit under the weather. She is hung over the toilet. If you want my opinion I think she is pregnant," Luna said as she placed a kettle on the stove and began to heat the water.

George had the decency to blush before excusing himself from the room.

Ron raised his fingers and began to massage his temple with one hand and pinch the bridge of his nose with the other.

How would he exact his revenge on Malfoy? When would he be able to do it?

A very grinch-like smirk lit his features moments later.

* * *

I know it is short...and I may be murdered for it...but a writer has to do what a writer has to do. 

Please review....even if it is only to complain about the length of the chapter.


	10. Chapter X

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. You will get over it eventually just as I have somehow managed to do. 

I do apologize for putting up another exceptionally short chapter. I did not mean to do this. Honestly. I hope you will forgive me. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer.

* * *

"Draco, today we are going to go over how to do the Viennese Waltz," Mrs. Weasley said and walked over to a phonograph. "Ginny dear take your position." 

Ginny nodded and walked up to Draco. She took his right hand and placed it near the small of her back. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and took his left in hers.

Mrs. Weasley wound up the phonograph and placed the needle on the record. A beautiful 3/4 waltz began to float through the air and Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand at the furniture and it moved to the side.

Draco just stood there looking clueless as Mrs. Weasley moved across the room and sat down taking up a set of knitting needles. The afternoon sun lit the room making Ginny's hair glow and Draco look slightly angelic.

Ginny began to lead them. They swirled about the room until Draco tripped and took Ginny to the floor with him.

Ginny clung to her wrist. Draco dragged her to him.

"Ginny I am so sorry. I did not mean to trip us

"Ginny, you don't lead. Let him," Mrs. Weasley said as she continued with the needle clacking. It was a green wool jumper with a silver snake on the chest and a letter D on the back.

They broke apart at Mrs. Weasley's soft words. After she was silent and knitting again they moved back together and Draco placed a tense hand on her waist. Ginny placed her hand gently on Draco's shoulder and allowed him to take her hand again.

Draco quivered a little. Ginny squeezed his hand and softly rubbed his shoulder. Draco closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. The music eventually reached his brain again and he began to remember this waltz. He pulled Ginny a little closer to himself and began to spin with her there.

Mrs. Weasley watched the two children and smiled remembering the first time she had danced with Arthur. She continued to clack the needles together knitting carefully as she watched her only daughter.

The music began to slow down about fifteen minutes later.

"Ginny you need to teach him the Foxtrot and the Tango. It is likely that he will be expected to perform them," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

Draco led the Foxtrot with grace and ease. Forward, forward, slightly forward to the side and moving his foot up next to it. It seemed as if Draco had danced a Foxtrot everyday of his life. As the song ended Mrs. Weasley applauded them and was joined by a chorus of Mr. Weasley's clapping.

"Beautiful Children," she said. "I think we had best bring the dancing to a close here."

This was the way most of the days commenced with a great amount of joy on both Ginny and Draco's part. They took several walks every week and Draco would spill his worries sometimes. But usually they just sat together quietly and enjoyed the other's company or if it was early enough in the evening they would take a book and read together. Those months to Ginny were the best she had ever had in a long time. She had missed having someone she could talk to.

* * *

Please Review if you have something nice to say. I would greatly appreciate it. I will try to have an update next week but I have finals all next week so I will do the best I can. 


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter 11. It is exciting! I do not own it. Memories - curtesy of J.K. Rowling. Kudos to her!

I am feeling rather blue with this piece and am considering abandoning it. I have not decided yet. It depends on the amount of people who review this chapter. I seriously am feeling let down by it. I am unsure what my feeling towards this fic. are at this point.

* * *

November 20th 

Nine months had come and gone. The winds whispered the coming of the ball sounding like the calm before a storm.

Everyday Draco learned more about his family.

Now it was the day before the ball and he still had no girl to go with him. He planned to ask Ginny but every time he saw her big brown eyes he would forget the carefully planned and practiced words he desired to use in his wooing.

Draco sat on the sofa before the fireplace watching for her to come. He'd been waiting vigilantly for nearly an hour when his eyelids began to grow heavier and heavier. His eyes shut as he left the physical world.

-------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

He was seated on a Nimbus 2001.

"Alright there Scarhead?"

* * *

A bludger was chasing a dark haired boy all over the field. 

"Practicing for ballet Potter?"

* * *

"Densaugeo!" 

A girl with bushy brown hair had her hands clapped over teeth that had extended down to her naval.

* * *

A sign flashed well more of a badge really, and it read, "Support Cedric Diggory." It flashed. It now read "Potter Stinks!"

* * *

A red-head was belching up slugs. He was petrified with laughter. He couldn't stop. What an idiot!

* * *

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much."

* * *

Draco felt himself doubled over and walking toward the front of a potions classroom. His hands supported a nose that was about the size of a watermelon.

* * *

Draco was now outside and staring at a grey hippogriff. 

"You great ugly brute."

A searing pain sliced through his arm. A loud terrified scream pierced the air. Draco looked down at his arm and saw the sleeve of his robe was torn and blood was soaking through.

* * *

Draco looked at the tall trees instantly aware of the fact that he was in the forbidden forest. Another boy was in front of him, a giant panting boarhound wasat his side. The urge was irrepressible. Once he came up with the idea it was too good to not be done. The boy in front of him was chubby and would be easy to frighten. Draco crept up behind him and grabbed him. The boy shrieked and shot red sparks into the air.

* * *

A tall greasy haired man with a hooked nose and sallow skin stood next to him complimenting his potion brewing ability.

* * *

"Arthur Weasley loves muggles so much he should just snap his wand in half and join them," he heard himself say and every word was dripping with scorn. "You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave." 

Crabbe's eyes glowed furiously.

* * *

A red-haired boy and a bushy haired girl stood there. 

Draco saw himself standing there insulting Ron Weasley when something hit the back of his head. Draco felt his head snap forward. He spun around looking for what hit him. There was a floating head.

----------------------------------------Flashback End-----------------------------------------

"Draco wake up," a soft feminine voice called to him.

Draco moaned and opened his eyes. Some of the images and things he'd said he found most disturbing. What would Ginny say if she knew some of the cruel things he'd said about her family? How could she be so kind to me when she knew how nasty and wicked he'd been to her?

"Draco, are you alright?" Ginny asked gently taking his hands and kneeling before him.

Draco's eyes were a bit glazed over and he appeared slightly lost. How could he have said such cruel things to her and about her family? Ginny's hands squeezed Draco's.

Draco shook his head which allowed his eyes to clear.

He was greeted by his angel. Ginny knelt there, the light of the fire cast an ethereal glow, the light of the fire made her radiant, the light of the fire cast words into his mind.

Draco rose abruptly. Ginny remained knelt at his feet.

"Ginny," Draco said pulling her up. His mind was going a mile a minute. She was a pureblood like him. But why did that matter? He had been taught now that whether you were muggle, squib, muggleborn, half-blood, or pureblood that it made no difference. But for some reason he felt like it mattered that she was a pureblood. Who had been right and more importantly who was right? Nevermore should he let that matter. From his memories, old and new, he understood his prejudices seemed to upset Ginny.

'Focus!' He heard his mind vociferate.

"Ginny are you going to the ball with someone tomorrow night?"

"No, I thought we were going to go together," Ginny said. She looked crestfallen. She'd thought for sure they'd be together. Who could she find to go with on such short notice? Ginny forced the tears back as she rose to her feet.

Draco quickly took note of the change in the expression on her face. She'd bitten her lip and her eyes were blinking rapidly. She started trembling.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. What did I say?" Draco asked tugging her forward into his arms. "I didn't know."

Ginny slowly lifted her arms and brought them up to encircle his neck. Draco slid his arms around her waist slowly and pulled her even closer to him. Ginny carefully pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Draco dropped his cheek to the top of her head.

"Ginny, I thought you might be going with someone else. I was going to ask you to go with me but I wanted to be sure you weren't going with anyone before I asked you," Draco said and he began to massage her back.

Ginny, sniffling, removed her face from his neck but continued to hold him close.

Draco carefully sat down on the couch and pulled Ginny down onto his lap. Ginny dropped her head to his shoulder and snuggled up to him.

"Ginny will you please stop crying?" Draco begged rocking her a little.

Ginny sniffled but the tears had stopped flowing and her breath was almost back to normal.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley peeked around the corner at the two young people. They smiled seeing the fact that one and one were adding up to more than two. Mr. Weasley wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. Mrs. Weasley smiled up at her husband.

They quietly crept from the room.

"It looks like our last baby has finally fallen in love and it looks like the future Lord Malfoy is quite in love as well," Mr. Weasley said as he and Mrs. Weasley stepped out onto the back patio area.

By 9:30 that night all was silent in the burrow. Not even the family ghoul made a noise.

* * *

Please review if you have something nice to say. 


	12. Chapter XII

Do not own it!

Here is Chapter XII. I still do not know whether or not I will abandon this story. I just do not feel that I am getting support for it. It is sad. -sniffles-

* * *

November 21 

"DRACO MALFOY GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE! We are going to be late!" Ginny shouted up the stairs. "Mum, Dad, you two had better apparate to Malfoy Manor."

Arthur and Molly Weasley smiled at each other.

"We will meet up with you at Dinner dear," Mr. Weasley said and hugged his daughter goodbye.

The two, Arthur and Molly, took the others hand and apparated to Malfoy Manor with two loud cracks.

"Draco! Men are _supposed_ to be a bit sloppy!" Ginny shouted up the stairs again.

"**NOT** a **MALFOY**!" he shouted in return. Draco stared at himself in the mirror.

"You are on hell of a good looking boy," the bathroom mirror said flirtatiously.

Draco slicked his hair back combing it just so. He straightened his robes vainly. He smirked and left the bathroom finally satisfied that he looked completely perfect.

"Ginevra," he said descending the stairs proudly.

Ginny looked up. She suddenly felt taken on a trip down memory lane. He came strutting down the staircase in rich black velvet high collar robes. He looked perfect. The best part was no frilly pick robed _moron_ clinging to his arm.

Draco stared openly at Ginny. She was gorgeous. She was dressed in a beautiful emerald green muggle style dress. It was spaghetti strap and made of a material that shone in the light. She wore elbow length gloves that were connected to the dress with a thin strip of gauze like material. Her hair was up in piles of curls on top of her head with two pieces framing her face. Her make-up was done tastefully, just a small bit of eye-shadow and blush. She wore no jewelry.

Ginny reached to open the closet but was stopped by Draco, who opened the door and removed Ginny's cloak and draped it over her shoulders. He took out his own wool cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Shall we go?" Draco asked offering Ginny his arm.

Ginny smiled and placed her hand on his arm and apparated them to the foyer of the Malfoy Mansion.

A small house elf had his head bowed as he took tiny cloaks.

Ginny smiled and thanked the little creature. Its eyes got big and a bit freaked out. The elf quickly seemed to remember his manners and it bowed and started to take them away.

Draco looked down at the elf.

"_Tinker_?" Draco questioned looking down at the small elf.

The elf's eyes shot up.

"Master Draco?" the elf questioned staring up at his master. Its large eyes welled with tears. "You is alive. Master isn't dead. You must see Great Lady Malfoy."

"I hope mum will see me," Draco said.

Ginny and Draco entered the ball room and a tiny elf announced them as 'Ginny Weasley and guest.'

They descended a grand marble staircase with a deep red carpet. Draco walked careful and slow with Ginny on his arm.

A group of photographers surrounded them at the foot of the stairs taking hundreds of pictures. One glare from Draco sent them skittering away.

"Ginny," a bushy brunette called and walked forward to greet her and Draco.

"Hermione," Ginny cried walking forward. She hugged Hermione to the best she could.

"By the way Gin, Congratulations. Earlier this afternoon Angelina gave birth to your niece."

Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth.

As they pulled apart Hermione put her hand on her large stomach.

Draco sneered derisively at Hermione. "Who knocked you up _mudblood_?"

Hermione eyes flashed and she whipped her own wand out. "You've no business speaking to me that way!" Hermione hissed. "And you said you wouldn't call me that you _twisted_ sick little **brat**!" Even in her hormone driven state she knew it would not look good if Harry Potter's wife was causing a scene.

Hermione clutched her stomach and clenched her eyes shut. She was panting a bit and a few tears leaked from her eyes and smeared the rouge on her cheeks.

"Hermy, calm down," a soft voice called and a hand reached forward and pressed into her back.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said with a smile at the tall man with messy dark hair.

"Good evening Miss Weasley. It is still Miss Weasley?" Harry said extending his hand to her.

Ginny refused the hand and instead wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes Harry. I believe you will remember my date for this evening," Ginny said releasing him and turning to see Draco glaring at Harry. Ginny saw his temper was about to go off. She swiftly moved to his side and wrapped her arms around one of his.

Harry gently wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and she draped an arm around his back.

"Ginny, Hermione and I were wondering if _you_ might be our child's god mum?" Harry asked with a warm grin.

Ginny gasped, "I-I'd love to."

Harry looked Draco over critically. Draco just sniffed haughtily and looked down his nose at the Potters.

"Draco?" Harry asked and his green eyes widened in shock.

"_Potty_," Draco said with a neutral tone yet slightly repulsed expression on his face.

Ginny sank her nails into his arm.

"A _pleasure_ as always," Draco said ignoring the pain of his date's nails and he gave them a malicious grin before turning to look down at Ginny.

"Oh look there's Remus," Ginny said tugging on Draco's arm. "We should _go_ see him."

"See you later," Draco said raising his eyebrows briefly at them.

Ginny tugged him over in the direction of the Head of Werewolf Registration.

"It's good to see you Miss Weasley," Remus said shaking her hand. He was as thin and pale as he had ever been.

"Dear, dear Mr. Lupin," Ginny said trailing a hand down his thin pale face. "You look like death."

"Full moon was last week," Remus said looking quite shaky.

Draco watched his Ginevra. She still held his arm firmly and he reached over with his other and covered hers. She looked to him, a smile lighting her face.

Remus managed a gentle small smile, "It is always a pleasure to see two former students."

Draco kept silent through the entire exchange.

"Lady Malfoy, your host," a voice magically made louder with the sonorus charm boomed over all the other voices and the light background string music that had been playing stopped.

A very beautiful woman with luxurious august silver blonde curls that were tastefully pinned up with small gold pins studded with emeralds and diamonds. Her dress was ravishing dark green velvet. The torso was hand embroidered with silver thread. It cut across her chest modestly. It was sleeveless and she had bracelets adorning each wrist. They were silver with snakes carved into them. A choker necklace, also made of silver decorated her neck. She descended the stairs with stately grace and dignity. All eyes were glued to her. She looked back at them; her eyes were blue-grey and cold as ice.

Draco stared at his mother. He could practically feel the room drop ten degrees as her eyes swept over the occupants. That was his mum. She would be so much more beautiful if she had a smile on her face. It looked as if she had not smiled in years; as if, to her, there was nothing what-so-ever to be happy about. His eyes clenched shut trying to remember any memory with her being happier.

He saw a small boy holding her hand as they strolled around Diagon Alley.

Draco opened his eyes then and watched his mother greet all the guests with nods, hand shaking, and an occasional word or two.

"It is time for dinner," Narcissa Malfoy spoke very softly but every ear heard her.

A set of great willow wood doors opened on the right side of the room. Everyone filed in slowly and took their seats at the table.

Ginny looked at the beautiful room from the past. The plain unpainted wood walls whispered of happier times. A dozen windows that extended from floor to ceiling lined the walls on both sides of the room that were perpendicular to the doors they had entered through. Thick satin emerald drapes hung from the ceiling on each window. They were pulled back with silver tassel ropes to reveal a waning crescent moon withstars shining brightly. Ginny turned to see if the painting was still there. It was. A stunning picture of the Malfoy Family as it had once been hung on the wall behind where Lady Malfoy was sitting. Three blonde people were centered in the frame. All three wore black robes, all three with silvery blonde hair and steely blue-grey eyes, all three with nonplussed expressions, all three with pale skin, all three with refined aristocratic features. They were proud and pureblood. She was about to nudge Draco but noticed his eyes were already firmly locked on it. He stared. His family.

Lady Malfoy stood and lifted her glass and gold goblet. Red wine sparkled through the glass in the candlelight.

"Say the meal you wish to have and it will appear," she said sitting down in her high backed chair at the head of the table.

Everyone began ordering and Draco watched his mum. She didn't eat much. Lady Malfoy just seemed to pick at her food and push it around her plate to make it look like she had eaten when she hadn't.

Draco didn't feel very hungry either. He just pushed his food around as well until Ginny noticed what he was doing and quietly reproved him with a light touch to the arm and a glance.

Draco put his napkin on his plate. Everything disappeared and left the plate sparklingly clean. He sipped his wine casually and soon was slumped down in his chair with one arm flopped over one side and the other supported by the arm of the chair because that hand held his wine.

Ginny reached over and smacked his arm. Draco sat up straight and swirled his wine around in the glass.

Draco just sat listening to all the colloquies going on around him. He didn't join in any of them. He mostly watched his mum.

Some time later everyone exited the dining hall back to the grand ball room. A small podium had been erected on the far well. Two gorgeous chairs with green velvet padding were placed upon it.

Lady Malfoy and the minister both walked over and took their seats.

Everyone filed past the minister and Lady Malfoy paying their respects and bowing or curtsying.

"Pleasure to see you Miss Weasley," the minister greeted and gave a slight inclination of his head.

"Likewise Minister Snape," Ginny returned politely.

"Hello Ginny. I am very happy to see you again," Lady Malfoy said and gave a slight smile.

"I am happy to see you as well milady," Ginny said and curtsied deeper.

Draco smiled and bowed deeply to his mother.

Lady Malfoy began to shrewdly observe him after she greeted everyone. She gave a small elegant hand gesture to a small string orchestra. The instruments slowly lifted into the air and the bows moved to rest lightly on the strings. A silver harp sat alone and silent. A grand piano started with a few light notes and the instruments all tuned themselves. Seconds later a waltz began to float through the air.

A table of refreshments was set up along one wall and Draco and Ginny sat completely across the room from in and from Lady Malfoy.

Soon people moved out and began to waltz.

Lady Malfoy sat stiffly in her chair with her ankles crossed and her hands resting in her lap. She watched all the dancing couples but her mind was focused elsewhere. She couldn't help thinking how the boy who had been with Ginny remarkably resembled her late son and husband.

Ginny and Draco stood hidden in the shadows whispering.

"Draco, don't worry. Before I leave, you and your mum will have each other back I promise," Ginny said taking his hand a squeezing it. Draco wished Ginny could be with him the whole time.

He grinned nervously, "Thanks, Ginny. This means more to me than you could ever know. Will we still be friends once I'm officially a Malfoy again?"

"Of course. As long as you want to be my friend I will be yours. Even if you don't want to be friends with me I'll always be there for you Draco," Ginny said and she hugged Draco securely in her arms for a moment. She wished the night would never end and she could stay this way with him forever.

"Ginny will you dance with me?" Draco asked pulling away and offering her his hand.

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter XII. Please send me a nice review if you do not want the story abandoned.

I made Snape minister because he is a great war hero and that always seems to carry a great deal of weight with people and I like Snape and he is sexy and dark and mysterious...starts swooning. I feel much better now.


	13. Chapter XIII

Do not own it.

* * *

Ginny slid her hand into his and allowed him to lead her out onto the floor for a tango. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms blissfully unaware of all the people who were watching them. 

It was a little after midnight when Lady Malfoy announced that it was the last dance of the night.

Ginny was walking on clouds. She'd had Draco Malfoy's attention centered on making her happy for an entire night.

Minister Snape had managed to get a few dances and smiles from Lady Malfoy.

"Now Draco, wait here while I go speak to your mother," Ginny said as people began to file out the front doors. She hugged him tight and gave his hand one final squeeze.

Ginny quietly stole up to Lady Malfoy's side.

"Ginevra, dear, what can I do for you?" she asked cocking her head to the side and placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

Two people watched the exchange with particular interest. Lady Malfoy and Ginny left the room walking into a small antechamber off the main hall.

* * *

Ron had kept a close eye on the happy couple the entire night. His chance still had not come. He watched for them to separate. This was his chance to put the first part of his master plan into action. Now he could avenge the death of his brothers. Ron left his place in the line and slipped up to talk to Draco. 

"Draco, how's it going?" Ron asked slapping him on the back in an attempt to come off in a friendly manner.

Draco turned and glared with narrowed eyes at Ron.

"Hello Weasley," Draco said careful to keep his voice neutral.

"You have a good time?" Ron asked smiling with false camaraderie. The smile did not reach his eyes.

"I found it most enjoyable," Draco said looking down his nose at Ron.

"Draco I do not feel you deserve to be used the way my sister is using you," Ron said looking away out the window as if he felt ashamed of the way his sister was behaving.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. His eyes glowered furiously but there was a small hint of fear in his eyes and his voice had a slight amount of confusion in it.

Ron read the confusion and began to allow the germs of doubt to multiply in Draco's mind and heart.

"Did you really believe she wanted to help you? How naïve are you? She wants the money. She doesn't give a damn about you! Use your Slytherin mind and you will be able to discern the truth. The truth is you have no friends nor do you have any business near Ginny," Ron said. His voice was incredulous at first. He slapped his thigh. "You've got to be kidding."

* * *

"Lady," Ginny began. 

"Please, dear, you saved my life, call me Narcissa," Lady Malfoy said as she sat down in the well lit room in an armchair. She motioned for Ginny to sit in the chair across from her.

"How have you been?" Ginny asked softly. Lady Malfoy had often talked to her, confided in her while she had been a servant in this household.

"My dear, I am not young anymore. I'm tired of it all," Lady Malfoy said shortly and pinched the bridge of her nose. A small house elf came in seconds later carrying a tea tray.

The tiny creature placed it on the table. He began to back up to leave.

"Wait here," Lady Malfoy requested of the elf.

"Why are you tired?" Ginny asked in the same gentle tone as she took a cup of tea that Lady Malfoy offered to her.

"I've seen enough people claiming to be my son to last me a dozen lifetimes and people still keep trying to convince me that they are my son. I'm lonely. I watched my husband get sent to the dementors, I watched my only son fall to his death, I watched my home get sent up in flames when my son and I had done no wrong; when we had fought on their side."

"I am sorry for your losses and you know that I mean you no harm. I wish to lift some of your sorrow and give you some happiness again," Ginny said reaching over and touching the elder woman's hand softly.

Lady Malfoy nodded for Ginny to continue and took her hand gently.

"I've found your son. Please Lady you must believe me. I'd know him anywhere and the other day he told me that he remembered some things. He told me about enlarging Hermione Potter's teeth. He remembered being injured by a hippogriff in his third year. I am certain that this boy is your son," Ginny said and she watched the elder lady for any sign of displeasure.

"Ginny, I know better than to think that you are trying to get my money. But I must regretfully tell you that I truly do not want to see another claiming to be my son. I have become quite bitter. This boy may be using you," Lady Malfoy said slamming the teacup down in her saucer. The house elf standing next to her bristled looking affronted.

"La-Narcissa, as you know I am a nurse at St. Mungos. That is where I have been taking care of him for the last several years. He was in a coma and found by the west wall on your property. He had no memory of anybody that he'd known. He longed for you more than any other person," Ginny said and out of habit she moved to her knees before Lady Malfoy.

The Lady's eyes softened and she breathed out heavily; her lips softened from the thin hard line they'd been. She took several calming breathes.

"Ginny the boy you've brought does look remarkably like my Draco. I shall give him the same two tests that everyone who claimed to be my son receives. I warn you while some can correctly answer my question they've always been sent to St. Mungos if they try to use my son's wand," Lady Malfoy said.

"_Thank_ _you_ Lady," Ginny said. "Shall I go and get him?"

Lady Malfoy nodded.

"I'll be back in a moment," Ginny said smiling at her old friend and dashing from the room.

The sight that greeted her could not have been worse.

* * *

I hope you are all enjoying this story. If you want me to update soon please send a nicereview. 


	14. Chapter XIV

Do not own it. To be perfectly honest I do not believe half of you go and read responses to your reviews so I shall just thank you before chapters.

Thanks to Tara-Yo, Jeeths, wun-liddo-babi, akaSailor Mars, someoneofelsewhere, emily, blackdragonofdeath13, swt-angel-babi3.

* * *

Ron lay on the floor cradling his nose but there was a slight grin on his face. Luna stood behind him supporting his shoulders. 

Ginny had seen Draco standing over her brother with his hands clenched in fists. Ginny walked over and attempted to place a soothing hand on his shoulder but Draco jerked back and glared at her with such ire that she dared not approach him further.

"You _lied_ to me," Draco's eyes burned with such passion. "You told me of the people who tried to con her conveniently forgetting to mention _you_ were doing the same thing."

Thunder crashed so loud and so close that the windows rattled against their shutters. Draco stomped away back into the mansion. He went through the ballroom and out a set of glass doors that sprang open for him. He took off into the labyrinth his mother had had planted all around the property.

Ginny quietly went back to the room where Lady Malfoy waited.

"Draco has somehow gotten the idea that I lied to him and he took off alone into the maze you've planted around the property," Ginny said worriedly.

"That actually sounds just like what Draco would do. Well we better go find him before any of the creatures that protect my land now do. Several are quite dangerous," Narcissa said and she leapt to her feet.

Ginny and Narcissa quickly stormed to the back door.

"I'm sure he doesn't have a wand with him so he has no way to defend himself against some of the more powerful and dangerous creatures," Narcissa said. "There are several varieties of dark creatures here."

"What kinds of creatures are here?" Ginny asked as Narcissa took out a whistle and blew two long high notes.

"They are not so much dark as dangerous. I have two chimaeras, four occamy, several graphorn, four or five griffins, a kelpie lives in the lake in the far east, one malaclaw, one maticore, and sphinx guard every entrance to the grounds," Lady Malfoy said counting down the animals on her fingers.

Ginny's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Are there any good creatures on your property?" Ginny asked. Her voice hitched.

"There are some unicorns as well as winged horses. Several auguries and a pet phoenix. A flock of snidgets are seen flying about every so often," she said and smiled as a giant bird swooped down and landed on her shoulder. "Oh the west wall is grown up with venomous tantacula and some fanged geraniums live along the wall."

"Is that all?" Ginny asked with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes that should be it," Lady Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Silas, please look for a young man. He took off in this direction. If you could please sing to alert some of the other creatures of the situation that would be wonderful," she said stroking the bird's feathers.

Silas spread his great wings and took off into the air. His song filled the wind. Two auguries flew out and began looking instantly.

"Silas will be able to lead us to him. All you have to do is sit and wait with me," Lady Malfoy said waving her wand. "I can work on finding him as well."

Two chairs and a small round table appeared.

"Tinker fetch my kit," she instructed the elf when he arrived.

He reappeared bearing a large crystal bowl and a black bag.

"Thank you Tinker," Lady Malfoy said dismissing the elf with a wave of her hand.

Tinker vanished.

Lady Malfoy opened the case and pulled out a bottle of a clear potion. She poured it into the bowl. Corking the bottle she replaced it in the case and took out another vial and poured a drop of a red liquid into the mixture at the top edge. She removed a bottle of green sparkling powder as the blood diffused throughout the bowl. She poured about a fourth of an ounce into the center of her palm. She closed her fingers around it and turning her hand palm down over the bowl she threw the powder into it. A glowing green mushroom cloud issued from the bowl with a loud hissing noise. As soon as the smoke floated away Narcissa took one last bottle. It was a mucky yellow color. She put three drops in the middle of the bowl before dipping the tip of her wand into the bowl and moving it in five counterclockwise circles. The liquid in the bowl thinned slightly and became clear.

"Show me the boy who is on my property, my son," Narcissa ordered leaning over the bowl and breathing out on it.

The potion began to emit a dim white light. It shot a spherical image into the air.

A blonde man wearing black robes sat by a hand carved fountain. It was a three headed snake, a runespoor. Water flowed form each of the snakes three mouths.

Silas arrived. He landed on his mistress leg and cooed softly, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Please lead us to him Silas," Narcissa requested scooting back in her chair and rising. She waved to Ginny to follow her.

Silas led them through the maze of hedges till they arrived in the heart of the area. Lady Malfoy padded softly up to her son.

Ginny stopped just outside the glow cast by the fountain.

"Go _away_ Ginny," Draco snarled raising his head from where it had been resting between his knees.

Ginny bit her lip to keep from crying.

"I'm _not_ Ginny," Narcissa said softly to her son.

Draco squinted his swollen red eyes at the woman.

"I'm sorry I thought you were..."

"I know who you thought I was," Narcissa interrupted. "The real question is _who_ are you?"

She took a seat on the edge of the fountain next to her son and looked him over.

"All I truly know are the things I have remembered over the past several months and that I was found near the west wall unconscious and in a deep coma and just woke up less than ten months ago," Draco answered honestly as he swiped a hand over his face in an effort to look slightly more presentable. He stared up into her eyes the whole time.

"I have had enough. I can tell you are an honest boy though. I am simply tired of it all," she stated and stood to leave.

"I do not want to trick you," Draco said staring up at her. "I just want a family."

"I understand that no wand worked for you in Mr. Ollivander's shop," Narcissa said and she patted the area next to her on the fountain edge. Draco nodded and moved to sit beside her.

Ginny watched the Malfoys from the shadows.

Narcissa reached into the hidden pocket on her dress and pulled two boxes out. One was long and thin, clearly this was the box that held the wand. The other was gold and Lady Malfoy tapped it, "Engorgio." The box slowly grew to its normal size.

Narcissa passed the longer of the two boxes to her son. Draco took it and opened it cautiously. Narcissa smiled. The boy would not have been able to open the box if he had been meaning to use her. She had charmed it to blast someone horribly the next time they tried to trick her. She watched the boy stare at the wand and slowly lift it from the box.

"Orchideous," Draco said firmly.

The wand shot out a half dozen white and fuchsia orchids. Draco swept them up with one hand and gave them to his mother.

Narcissa felt tears begin to run in rivulets down her cheeks and instead of taking the offered flowers she flung her arms around his neck and dragged him into her arms; the golden and green gemstone encrusted box fell forgotten from her lap to the ground.

Draco wrapped his arms around her as well and patted her awkwardly.

"_My_ son, my _son_ is alive," she wept slinging to him as if to never release him.

Ginny felt the tears well up in her eyes and quickly stole away.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want a fast update send a nice review. 


	15. Chapter XV

Now I know and you know that I am not J.K. so do not bother to ask.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you reviewers. I love you all!

* * *

Lady Malfoy sat laughing until very early in the morning with her son. 

"Darling, _what_ is in this box? It was something I brought because I was assured that it was finally you. I know only you will know how to open it," Lady Malfoy said and handed him the beautiful box that had fallen to the ground earlier when she had held her son.

Draco reached up and took the pretty box. He turned it all around and examined it curiously. He noticed that there was one stone that was out of place. It was green but would shimmer a shade of dark blue depending on how the light caught it. He tapped it with his wand. The gem glowed a brilliant shade of red but nothing happened. He tapped it again. It glowed orange. Again and it glowed yellow. He did this four more times and each time the gem glowed all the colors of the rainbow. After the stone glowed violet the lid slid off easily.

"They're _letters_," Draco said as he picked one up. He opened it. "They are my orders from Dumbledore from during the war. I remember. I worked for the Order of the Phoenix. I was a spy. When Father found out he tortured me himself but he did not turn me in. He left when he thought I was dead. I managed to gather myself enough to apparate home but I only made it halfway up to the house before I collapsed in the snow. I remember a girl with _lovely_ red hair and brown eyes saved me but I do not remember her name. Do you know what her name was? I wish to thank her."

"Draco, Ginny Weasley saved you that night. I think that is also the night she fell..." Lady Malfoy trailed off and didn't finish.

Draco frowned. Why would she save him? She was a fool he decided. She is not another voice shouted indignantly. She is beautiful and...SHE USED YOU! The other voice cried and Draco's eyes hardened.

"Draco, do you remember Fire Demon your aethonan?" she asked folding her hands in her lap.

"**Fire Demon**! I've not seen him yet!" Draco cried scrambling to his feet. He sprinted from the room.

She followed her son smiling at his eagerness.

Draco arrived in the barn and raced to the far end where his winged horse was kept. He flung the stall door open.

The huge brown eyed aethonan reared and spread his wings snorting angrily.

"Fire Demon, it's _me_," Draco said staring at his handsome steed.

The enormous winged beast craned his neck and stretched out and breathed in Draco's scent. Slowly Fire Demon approached his master. He draped his head over Draco's shoulder.

"Fire Demon, who's that behind you?" Draco addressed the horse.

Fire Demon snorted and moved around to stand behind a beautiful granian, a silver colored winged horse. Fire Demon bumped the mare and she took a few hesitant steps toward Draco.

Draco reached forward with soft quiet hands and began to move them up and down the mare's cheeks. Her deep ocean blue eyes watched him.

"Hi. What's your name?" Draco said moving around so he was not standing in front of her and he could pat her neck more comfortably. She whinnied and bent her neck up.

"Her name is Silver Beauty," Narcissa said approaching the open stall.

"Hi baby," Draco said as a tiny newborn foal now even a week old popped she poked her head around her mother's back.

Draco smiled. The foal was positively gorgeous. Her body was a reddish gold with a silver mane, tail, hooves, and wings. Her eyes were the shape of almonds and the same blue as her mother's eyes were.

"She was only born several days ago. Her name is Silver Flame," Narcissa said as the tiny foal stepped completely from behind her mother.

Draco reached around and ran his fingers through the filly's silken mane. The filly moved and was soon leaning all of her weight against Draco's legs.

Silver Fire seized Draco's hand gently in her tiny mouth and nibbled his fingers not leaving so much as a single tooth impression on Draco's smooth aristocratic skin.

Silver Beauty shied over to her mate. She then reached out and snatched her baby's tail.

Draco smiled at the family before slipping out of the winged horses' stall and sliding the door shut fastening it.

Draco and his mother went back up to the main house and were sitting in the brightly lit upstairs tea room.

"Draco, dear, look at the time. We best go to bed now," Narcissa said hugging her son close.

He yawned and said, "Mum, I don't remember which room is mine."

Lady Malfoy laughed and led her son to his room before going to her own and sleeping till very late in the morning.

* * *

"Silas, would you lead me to one of the exits please?" Ginny asked the brilliant bird who perched in a sycamore tree watching his family. 

Silas whistled low in his throat and took flight leading her back through the maze to the house.

Tinker stood by the door staring out with large red eyes. Ginny could see the stains on the small elf's cheeks.

"_Thank you_ Miss for returning Lady Malfoy her son. We elves has been unable to be what Mistress needs. _Thank you_," Tinker whispered and wiped his eyes on his tea towel.

"I love both of them and because of that I had to reunite them. They are both good people who do not deserve what happened to them," Ginny said tugging her cloak more tightly around her attempting not only to shut out the freezing north wind but also the chilling of her heart again.

A few tears slide down her cheeks and all froze solid before they hit the stony path and shattered into a million pieces on contact.

* * *

Well there it is. A wonderful chapter. I hope you all agree. I will update as soon as I can. 


	16. Chapter XVI

Well here it is folks. Chapter XVI. I hope you like it.

Thank you all for the reviews! Is there any other genre that you think I could classify this story is? The end is drawing nigh. Chapters are short and far between.

* * *

How did I get here? Ginny sat up on the green bed in Draco's old room. Icy tears began to tingle as she shut her eyes to repress all of the pain she was feeling. 

Ginny ached like she hadn't ached in years. She fell back on the bed and rolled over burying her face in her pillows. She pressed her nose in closer and inhaled the scent of his that still lingered on the pillow. She was so tired.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Ginny managed to sit up. Her eyes were red and so swollen she could barely see out. She wiped her most with the back of her hand and stumbled halfheartedly to the window. She pulled the thick curtains back and opened the window to let the freezing winter wind blow in.

A handsome phoenix fluttered through the window and landed on the messy bed gracefully. A scroll of parchment was clutched in the bird's beak. A green ribbon was tied about the center.

"Hello Silas," Ginny mumbled and held out her hand for the scroll.

Silas deposited the note in her hand and flapped his wings impatiently.

Ginny slid the ribbon off with gentle nimble fingers. She unrolled it as she sat down at the desk.

A beautiful calligraphic green _M_ with a snake entwined around it resided at the top of the letter. The crest. The emblem of the Malfoy family.

* * *

_To - Ginevra Weasley_

_Ginny, please come to the Malfoy estate at your earliest convenience. Send a note with the time that is best for you back with Silas._

_Sincerely _

_Lady Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

_To - Lady Narcissa Malfoy_

_I can make it up to your house at four in the afternoon on December 28th._

_Sincerely Ginevra Weasley_

* * *

Ginny folded the note and dripped red wax on the edges to hold it together and pressed a stamp into it. The wax under the stamp turned gold and Ginny pulled the stamp back and saw a _W_ with two weasels, one on each side of the _W_. 

Silas flew over to her as she turned toward the bed. He perched on the cushioned stool Ginny had been sitting on and waited politely to be handed the letter.

Silas took the letter so sweetly when it was offered to him and did not pull back till Ginny relinquished her hold on it. He sung a few notes to bid her farewell for the moment before flying out the window singing low.

Ginny felt a little better after hearing the phoenix song and she shut the window.

She quietly left the room and slipped down the stairs quiet as a mouse.

"Ginny dear," her mother's voice startled her. She'd had her hand on the door preparing to retreat to a place of silence so she'd not have to answer any questions. "Are you all right?"

Ginny ground her teeth together but her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I'm fine mum," she answered softly and her hand slid from the door knob.

Ginny sighted and slumped over even more but turned releasing the door knob that had led her liberty only seconds before and followed her mother to the table.

Mrs. Weasley placed a large plate of toast and scrambled eggs before her daughter.

Ginny suppressed a moan. She picked up her fork and began to pick at the omelet and push it around on her plate. She stared at the food instead of making eye contact with any of the other occupants of the room.

Mrs. Weasley watched her youngest child. Her poor dear. She didn't deserve to have been dealt this blow, to have suffered this much in her young lifetime. She should still be enjoying life.

"Ginny you must eat," Mr. Weasley said casting a sideways glance at his wife.

Ginny sighed and lifted the fork to her lips but set it down without removing the food.

"Ginny _please_, starving yourself isn't going to do any good," Mr. Weasley said and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back by five this afternoon Molly," Arthur said leaning in and kissing his wife's cheek.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him as he disappeared with a loud crack.

Ginny managed to eat about half the omelet and a piece of toast. "I'm going to go for a walk," Ginny said and she moved quickly to the closet and grabbed her outer cloak.

Ginny slipped outside and raced down the path as fast as her feet could carry her. She arrived at the cliff and sat down on a fallen log and began to rub her arms. Many clouds moved angrily across the heavens. Ginny could hold the tears back no longer and she slid from the rotting log and was now seated on the ground. She put her arms on the log and her head dropped into her arms and she wept.

The clouds swirled and bits of lace began to fall from the sky. The wind howled through the trees making a frightfully eerie sound. Ginny began to wail with the howling winds and the sky grew more shadowed. The wind caterwauled louder echoing Ginny's sadness.

* * *

Please review for me. I will feel all the more inspired. 


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII. I hope you all enjoy.

_

* * *

_

December 28th

Draco stood in a small chamber being fitted for robes for the party his mother was throwing to announce his resurfacing in the wizarding world. The robes were grayish-blue silk, the same color as his eyes.

Luna Weasley chattered away next to him about nothing Draco found to be of interest.

* * *

_**Meanwhile upstairs...**_

"Ginny, you have done me the greatest act of kindness anyone could have done me. You saved my life and my son's. But that is not what I speak of. You returned him to me," Lady Malfoy said. "No one could ask more of a friend. 50,000 galleons as a reward for everything you've done for me and my son as well as my eternal gratitude."

"I accept your gratitude Lady Malfoy but the money I neither _want, desire, _or_ need_. I'd not know what to do with it," Ginny said keeping her eyes focused on the rug as if she found it very interesting.

"Ginny I must beg you to come to the party in three days time," Narcissa said softly looking Ginny.

"I make _no_ promises. I have somewhere I _plan_ to be leaving for in a short time," Ginny said still staring at the rug. "I _must_ take my leave of you now Lady."

She hastily retreated to the door and slid out shutting the door so softly Narcissa barely heard the click of the shut door.

Ginny clung to the railing as she descended. Draco stood on the other side of the staircase and raised his eyebrows in her direction.

"Find what you were looking for _Weasley_?" Draco sneered looking down his nose superciliously. He curled his lip in disdain.

Ginny looked at him emotionlessly and continued on without answering.

"What's the matter _Weasley_, realized you don't deserve to even be within a fifty mile radius of any member of this family?" Draco drawled.

"Draco I do not know what is going through your head but well as they say it might be better if we all just mind our own business. I see you have found your sarcasm and your arrogance. I will take my leave of you now my Lord."

Draco watched her go. He could kick himself. He still cared for her even though he believed she had used him. He felt the tears rise in his eyes.

* * *

_December 30th_

Ron sat in the back of the shop waiting for several confections he and George had been working on to be complete.

_Soon_ his revenge would be exacted.

The huge party Lady Malfoy was throwing would be the perfect opportunity to finally execute it. He'd thought everything had reached the end several years ago when he'd led the attack on Malfoy Manor.

Just one more day. One more day and it would all be over.

* * *

I hope you all send me a nice review. 


	18. Chapter XVIII

Credit for all the Harry Potter books must go to J.K. I do not own them sadly. I wish I did though.

SourJellyBeans56 of course they are real. Do not let those other people who are lacking sense tell you otherwise. I am glad you are going to lead an expedition to England to kill Ron. I have a friend there who could be your guide!

Well nothing else as of yet.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

_December 31_

An elf stood on a stool behind Draco slicking his hair back being sure that there were no bumps or uneven patches. The elf holding his hair in one hand reached over to a tray that held different clips, combs, and ribbons because he had also fixed his mistress's hair previously. He took a blueish-gray silk ribbon the same shade as the robes Draco was wearing and tied it at the base of Draco's neck.

Draco observed himself in the mirror. He looked **HOT**! The robes fit just so they showed his muscles and power but without being tight and uncomfortable.

"Is Master Lord Malfoy liking how Wobby did his hair?" the elf questioned tentatively.

Draco nodded. The elf took the tray and vanished with a loud crack.

A light rapping on the door startled Draco from his thoughts.

"Yes," he called striding to the door and opening it.

"Come Draco," Narcissa said. "We will be making our entrance soon."

Draco nodded and offered his arm to his mother. They walked around so they would be entering through the back way. Draco and she waited quietly in a small room listening as more guests were being announced. Thick green satin curtains obscured them from the view of their guests.

Draco removed himself from his mother and paced the room like a caged tiger. He raised a hand to his mouth and started to nibble at his fingernails. When he realized what he was doing he stopped and moved slowly and carefully towards the curtains. Pulling one side open a sliver, he peeked through eyes darting around the other room searching madly for her. Every corner, every shadow, every face he looked at hoping to see her. If only she was here he knew it would be all right.

"_She's_ not there is she?" he heard his mother speak from behind him and her hand touch his shoulder.

Of course she," Draco stopped. "_Who's_ not there mum?"

"A sweet and wonderful girl who saved both our lives more than once," Narcissa said watching as several people began to dance.

"Oh _her_. She's probably not even thinking about us anymore. Probably out spending _our_ money," Draco sneered looking out again before dropping the curtain to prowl again.

"Draco she took no money. I love you and whatever you decide to do I will always be here for you," Narcissa said and exited without Draco's notice leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Mum," he started but when he turned to look at her she was gone.

Draco pulled the curtain back but stopped before exiting, dropping the curtain back into place.

A whinny pierced the air. It was just loud enough that Draco could hear it. He moved quickly to the glass doors and flung them open. He moved out to the parapet and looked over searching for the source of the cry.

Silver Fire stood directly below him. She cried out again desperately and looked around. She took off into the labyrinth screaming for her mum.

"Silver," Draco called and descended the stairs. He followed the crying filly through the maze and out the other side.

"Good evening Malfoy," a cold sinister voice spoke with false kindness.

Draco spun and his eyes were wide and somewhat panicked as he whipped out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" the voice shouted.

Draco's wand flew out of his hand.

"Did you _really_ think I would let you keep your wand?" the man asked with malicious humor sounding in his voice. "_I_ helped track down your father. _I_ watched him tried and _I_ saw him receive the dementors kiss. No less than he _deserved_. But you see it isn't enough. Not yet. He killed one of my brothers and tortured another one of them. _Tonight_ the last Malfoy will die."

The speaker stepped out of the shadows where he'd been hiding and let the moonlight strike his face.

Draco turned pale as a ghost. "_You_."

* * *

Please review my story. It would make me feel _special_. 


	19. Chapter XIX

Well Chapter 19 has arrived. I hope you all enjoy.

SourJellyBeans56 you do not hate me. not yet anyway. You will though. when? Soon. by the end of the next chapter would be my guess.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

"_You_!" he whispered again. 

The red haired man grinned wickedly.

"_Who'da_ _thunk_?" he said twirling Draco's wand in one hand and his own in the other. "Crucio!"

Burning searing ripping pain seared through Draco's entire body. It felt as if someone was slowly and methodically breaking every bone in his body and ripping them out. His skin burned as if someone had doused him with kerosene and put the incendio on him. It felt like his blood was a solid and was cracking his skin ripping and shredding it from his flesh.

Draco's howls of pain broke through the air though only one person who could heard.

"Screaming will not do you any good. I've put a silencing charm around this area," the man laughed at his own diabolic cruelty. He lifted the unforgivable seconds later though it felt like years to Draco.

Draco lay in a fetal position at the feet of the oppressive sadist. Every now and then his body twitched convulsively in the after shock the cruciatus.

"Malferret, you're _pathetic_!" he said. He kicked Draco in the side. Draco coughed up a bit of blood.

* * *

Ginny held her broom with her trunk tied to the end. She'd decided to leave St. Mungos. Her new plan was to research magical creatures in Africa. She mounted the broom and was about to kick off but stopped. 

_Could_ she really go off like this? Leaving so many things half-done. She was running away from her problems. Ginny knew it wouldn't solve anything. Running never did. She knew her behavior was certainly not reflecting her Gryffindor heritage. She had to see him one last time. She took off on the broomstick. She had to tell Draco how she felt or else not leave.

She landed smoothly outside the back door so she wouldn't attract too much attention. She had just started up the back way so no one would see her enter when she heard a whinny.

The doors burst open and Ginny moved swiftly to the shadows. She watched the lone figure's graceful billowing movements to the balustrade. She felt her breath hitch as she realized it was Draco.

He was gorgeous. The blue-gray silk robes fit on him perfectly. His hair was pulled back and the way the moonlight hit him made him look angelic. She bit her lip.

He was coming right toward her though it was clear he couldn't see her. He rounded the corner moving quickly.

She moved from her secluded refuge and followed him. She kept several meters behind him, out of his range of vision.

The next thing Ginny knew she felt some sort of magic force-field go up around them and Draco was writhing on the ground shrieking in pain.

"RON **STOP** THIS!" Ginny cried as she saw her brother torturing the love of her heart though she had yet to tell him. She ran toward them and fell to her knees at Draco's side and pulled him up into her lap.

Ron backed a few paces.

"Ginny, I'm avenging our family," Ron growled staring at her crazily.

"Ron this helps and fixes nothing. It makes no one return from the grave. It just hurts others and makes them want to hurt and soon everyone is hurting. How _many_ people must suffer before it ends? Let it _end_ here and let it _end_ now! Please," Ginny begged cuddling Draco's prone form as he twitched. "Let _go_."

"I WON'T! He has been a _thorn_ in my side for far too long!" Ron snarled and reached down jerking Draco from his baby sister's arms.

Draco moaned as Ron flung him into a nearby tree. He aimed his wand at the snake fountain. The statue sprang to life and slithered toward prostrated form of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny began searching her pockets in the vain hope of finding her wand.

"Looking for this Ginny?" Ron questioned with a maniacal glint in his eyes.

Ginny's eyes were wide. Ron had her wand. How could she help Draco?

"Kill him," Ron said and the snake slithered twice as fast toward Draco.

Draco groggily sat up. He lifted a hand and touched the back of his head. Some warm and sticky liquid found his fingers.

The stone serpent drew its head back and let it fly.

"_Draco_!" Ginny screamed and ran forward just knocking him out of the way but she got her back smashed by the large serpent.

"**GINNY**!" Draco screamed seeing her delicate petite form fly through the air and smash into a tree.

Draco's eyes darkened to the color of storm clouds. His teeth ground together.

"You should've kept out of it," Ron yelled at Ginny. He cackled like a madman. "Now you shall die as well. Crucio!"

Ginny yowled, a high loud long cry. Tears poured down her cheeks as scream after scream ripped from her gut.

Ron lifted the curse and when he did...

* * *

Oh A cliffie...now there is something I have _**never**_ done before.

Aren't cliffies the _best_????

Well there you have it. Please send a review.


	20. Chapter XX

Here is Chapter XX. Hope you all like it. The last chapter of my story!

* * *

Draco crept up behind Ron. Being a Slytherin he had taken time to analyze the situation before barreling in headfirst. 

Ron took no notice of his previous victim's actions as he assumed him to be incapacitated.

Draco noiselessly lunged forward tackling Ron.

Ron screamed furiously as all three of the wands he'd acquired rolled away. "_NO_!"

Draco punched Ron right in the face. He punched him again in the stomach.

"Do-not-ever-try-to-hurt-her-again! If-you-do-I'll- kill-you!" Draco said and with every word he punched Ron again.

A soft whimper disturbed Draco from his punching bag.

"Ginny!" Draco cried leaping up and running to her stopping just long enough to collect two wands.

Ron rolled over and coughed out a few teeth and some blood. He lifted himself to his hands and knees. He hacked up some more blood and spit out a few more teeth. He lifted a hand and swiped it across his mouth.

Draco knelt next to Ginny and set their wands aside and pushed her hair back from her cheeks. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"_Ginny_," he said bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head on them and turning away so he didn't have to look at her hurt body. She was hurt because of him and he had certainly been mean to her. His chest hurt terribly.

"Accio Wand!" came the shout of Ron.

Draco whipped around just in time to see Ginny's wand fly through the air into Ron's waiting hand. Draco lunged for his own wand grabbing it before Ron got the second summoning spell uttered.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Draco reared aiming his wand at Ron.

A jet of bright scarlet light burst from the end of his wand. It his Ron right in the chest and both wands flew out of his hands.

"Accio Wands!" Draco said. The wands zoomed from the ground to his hands. "_Stupefy_!"

The spell hit him right in the chest and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Draco dropped the wands. They clattered on the path. He gently touched Ginny's cheek with the pads of his fingers. Ginny didn't stir; she didn't even appear to be breathing.

Tears began to well up in his eyes again. He turned so his back was facing her. He thrust his hands to the sides of his head so his fingers were threaded through his hair. He tugged her closer and buried his face in her neck.

"Ginny no," he sobbed. "Don't be dead."

A beautiful singing sound floated through the air reaching Draco's ears. He looked up from where he'd buried his face in Ginny's neck.

"_S-Silas_?" Draco stuttered as the handsome bird landed next to him continuing his song. Silas cocked his head to the side and cooed at the end of his song looking at Ginny and Draco. He blinked his large eyes at the witch and wizard before lowering his head to Ginny's injuries. Five silver pearly tears leaked out of his eyes and down the tip of his beak dripping off the end and falling like sparkling raindrops onto Ginny's wounds.

The skin began to close a little more as each tear fell onto the wound. Now all the blood was washed away and the wound closed entirely.

Draco began to smooth Ginny's hair again. He kissed the brow of Ginny as he cradled her in his arms. Ginny still remained motionless. Not breathing. Not even making a noise as slight as a moan.

"Ginny _wake_ up," Draco said shifting so Ginny was on his lap her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm across her waist and with the other draped about her shoulders.

Ginny's head fell from Draco's shoulder lolling backwards. Draco could no longer hold his tears back. His life was over. He couldn't live without Ginny.

_The end._

* * *

A nice lesson about not taking others for granted...how did you like it? 

Depressing and ironicwasn't it?

Well there it is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story. I hope you all take the time to check my author bio.


	21. Chapter XXI

_**FOOLED YOU!**_

_I see a great deal of evidence pointing to the fact that you do not visit my author bio page. I just had to mess with you guys one last time. I hope none of you are offended. I am going to update the actual ending now. I just wondered how you would react. Please review the other chapter as well._

_I never actually said that either of them died. I implied it but never came out and said that they were dead! I wish some of you were a bit more observant!_

_Well I am sorry. My joke may have been a bit mean. BUT if you checked you would know!_

* * *

He pressed his face to Ginny's neck desperately. 

"Oh _my_ head," a soft groan came from the feminine form in Draco Malfoy's arms.

Ginny shifted.

Draco jerked his head up when he felt the movement. "Ginny," Draco said shifting her so her head rested comfortably on his shoulder.

"Draco, what happened to Ron?" Ginny asked looking up at him.

Draco's face fell. "I stunned him. He will be going to St. Mungos. He is an absolute loon."

"Poor Ron. He had it bad," Ginny said casting her eyes away from Draco. "I _thought_ _you_ never wanted to see me again. I _thought_ _I_ had no business near any member of your family. I-I _thought_ _you_ hated me."

"Ginny whatever I said I am sorry and I beg you to forgive me. Can we be friends again? Why'd you come and save me? The way I talked to you the last time was not exactly the way I should have. I am sorry I doubted you. It will never happen again." Draco asked tugging her tighter to his chest.

"_One_ at a time Draco. Of course we can be friends again though I _never_ stopped being yours. I saved you because...because..." Ginny trailed off softly.

"Because why?" Draco prompted gently shifting her so her cheek rested over his heart.

"I _love_ you Draco Malfoy. I fell in love with you a long time ago," Ginny said and she dug her nails into the torn silk of the once stunning robes.

"You do?" Draco asked dubiously.

"_Yes_," Ginny said and stubbornly refused to look at him.

Draco took her chin in one hand and forced her to look into his eyes. Tears welled up and Ginny bit her lip to try to hold them back.

"Don't cry. _I_ love you too," Draco said before he leaned in and was about to gently cover her lips.

Silver Fire chose this moment to interrupt our couple. They both reached up and patted the filly on her neck.

"People are waiting to see you my Lord," Ginny said as he helped her to her feet.

Draco looked wistfully toward the house.

"Ginny, do you have any parchment?" Draco asked.

* * *

Lady Malfoy walked into the upstairs tearoom after the party. 

A sheet of parchment folded neatly sat on the table in the room with a candle lit next to it.

* * *

_Dear Mum,  
Don't worry about me. I'll be home soon and I'll have my wife with me.  
Love,  
Draco_

* * *

I would like to say that our couple lived in peace happily ever after but it wasn't to be. Not long after eloping their lives were interrupted by a crisis in Asia. But that is another story. 

The End.-for real this time-

* * *

-I had the opprotunity to mess with you and I could not pass it up! My friend said it was mean!-Well I hope you enjoyed it. No there will not be a sequeal. At least not at this stage. 


End file.
